


It's Not What It Looks Like

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adorable Peter, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because Peter is Technically Underage in California, Blow Job in a Car, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Stark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration (Fingers), Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of Stark technology, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Little Peter, M/M, Masturbation, Not Real Rape, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is still 17, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Wade, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Fantasy, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony Doesn't Know That Though, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is an Enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: You think regular puberty is bad? Try being a geeky superhero with enhanced senses and abilities and no sexual prospects. Peter needs someone that he can trust, that he won't risk hurting and who won't treat him like a child or judge him for wanting to explore his body's wants and needs. It doesn't take long for Deadpool's flirting and friendship to make him the prime candidate.Wade and Peter had been keeping their relationship a secret, but there's a major misunderstanding when Tony walks in on them and assumes the worst. Once Tony knows their secret, he makes his own feelings for Peter known and the boy is torn between his best friend and the man he's been in love with since childhood.Tags will be updated as needed, see each chapter for individual warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will play a little bit with perspectives, and as the title suggests, things aren't always what they look like at first. You'll need to read the entire story to get the full picture. I hope it's not confusing, please let me know if there is anything that is unclear.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> The rape scene in this chapter is fully consensual, but Tony doesn't know that, so there is some level of non-consent. Please be advised before reading!

“Stop touching that!” A small clank rang out. “And that!” Another, louder crashing sound filled the small room. “Stop touching _everything_! Why is he here again?” Tony's patience was beyond gone having to deal with Wade Wilson in his tower.

 

“Tests, Tony.” Bruce calmly lifted his hand to Tony as he began to protest again. “For Spider-man.”

 

Tony sighed, pinching his nose. Right. They were doing this for Peter. They'd had a tough fight a couple of weeks ago and though he tried to hide it, Tony had noticed the boy wasn't healing as fast as he should have, given his abilities. Peter had rambled, insisting he was fine, he just needed to catch up on his sleep and eat right for a while, but a week later he still had a slight limp.

 

So, they brought in the person with a healing factor most similar to, though undoubtedly better than, Spider-man. If they could run some tests to see what may have caused the problem, they may be able to find a way to fix it. Without super-human healing, keeping Spider-man on the team would be too risky and it would crush Peter to be kicked out, even if it was for his own safety.

 

“Right. Well, Peter will be here soon to help you run the samples. When he gets here, I'm leaving. Then he'll be your problem.” Tony yanked a beaker out of Deadpool's hands, setting it down next to Dr. Banner.

 

“I think he likes me!” Wade kicked his feet after sitting back down on the chair in the middle of the room.

 

“I absolutely do not like you.” Tony's face was as straight as ever, until Wade blew him a kiss and his eyes rolled back into his head.

 

Peter stepped into the room, bright smile on his face. “Good morning, Dr. Banner, Mister Stark.” He looked over to Wade. “And good morning, Mr...?”

 

Wade just stared, looking the boy up and down. “Fuck, I'm going to eat you alive.”

 

“Wilson!” Tony's jaw dropped at the brashness of his words.

 

Peter didn't miss a beat, though his face did flush down to his ears. “Uh, yeah.. That's kind of a mouthful, do you maybe have a nickname?”

 

“You sure you don't want the mouthful?” Wade stuck his tongue in his cheek and swirled it around in a crude gesture and Peter's only response to that was a small gulp.

 

“Okay, that's it! Do we need him conscious for these tests?”

 

“Yes.” Bruce sighed. It was going to be a long week. Wade really wasn't that bad, in his opinion, but something about the man set Tony off and his reactions just fed the fire. It was a horrible catch-22, the more bothered Tony got, the harder Wade would want to push and the more bothered Tony would get still. It was a vicious cycle they could usually avoid, but tight quarters and a friend in need meant that would have to tough it out.

 

“You need to behave. I can't have you scaring away my best intern.”

 

“If I don't behave will Peter get to spank me?” He brought his finger up to his lip in an attempt to look innocent.

 

“Jesus, he's seventeen years old, Wilson!” Tony shouldn't be surprised by anything that comes out of his mouth anymore, but Peter was the pinnacle of innocence and even just hearing words like that in the same sentence as his name felt wrong.

 

“Mmmm...” Wade let out a little moan as he licked his lips.

 

“Oh my god, that was supposed to be a deterrent!”

 

While they went back and forth, Peter just stood there, eyes looking anywhere but Wade, trying to control his blush. His hands fiddled the clipboard in his hands, hoping that they would just be able to get to work soon.

 

“Stop harassing my interns! Stop touching everything! Just sit there and let them do what they need to do.” Tony held up a finger before a smart-ass retort could be made. “No. Just stop. I'm leaving.”

 

The door slammed and the silence was almost immediately filled with soft squeak as Wade twirled himself around in his chair. Finally feeling like he was off the dessert menu, Peter stepped over to the table that Bruce was working at, setting his charts down.

 

“I cataloged everything you gave me yesterday and I started the enzyme tests. Here are the preliminary assessments, we'll have more detailed information tomorrow morning. What are we working on today?” Peter was proud of how well he had collected himself after such an awkward situation.

 

“Today we're isolating membrane proteins. We're looking for sequences that match those we found in our control sample. If we can find something that is missing now but may have been there before, we might be able to fill the gaps in the healing factor. We might even be able to give Spider-man a healing boost if we find ways to extend his pre-existing DNA.” Bruce was obviously excited about the possibilities of their research, so Peter didn't want to let him down. He was always careful, but he would treat these tests as extra special, especially if they could maybe get him a better healing boost.

 

“That's so cool.. I never would have thought of something like that. We might even be able to genetically engineer a healing factor in someone that doesn't have any powers at all. I mean, I guess that's kind of terrifying if you think about it.. What if some bad guy got it and made all of his bad-guy friends immortal, that would not be good..” Peter started to trail off quietly as he realized he might be talking his way out of a solution.

 

“Well, we would just have to make sure that doesn't happen.” Bruce smiled at him, finding his babbling endearing. “I need to go grab my notes from my office. I'll be right back.”

 

As soon as the door shut, Peter felt a weight behind him and he yelped in surprise as he turned around, having forgotten all about their patient in his excitement. It hadn't been obvious before, but now that he was standing only an inch away from Peter, he was all too aware that the other man was several inches taller and at least 50 pounds heavier than him. All muscle by the looks and feel of it. “Uh- Can I help you?”

 

Wade moved to close the already minuscule gap between them, grabbing Peters wrists the moment his hands lifted to object the movement. His thigh found a comfortable place between Peter's thighs and when he tilted his head down, his lips lined up perfectly with the shorter boy's ear. They fit together so nicely. “I just really want to piss off the Tin Man.”

 

First Peter was startled, then he was confused at the comment until the door burst open. “What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of him!” Tony shoved Wade away from Peter, following up with a hard right hook to his face, sending him onto the floor. He put his hands up in defeat with a cheeky smile and Tony rushed back over to Peter.

 

“You okay, kid?” He was checking Peter for injuries, his over-protective side coming out. “Shit, I shouldn't have left you here with him.” He knew that Peter could take care of himself, he was Spider-man after all, but he was still having a hard time healing and if he used too much strength it might out his identity. For a genius, Tony had been pretty damn stupid. “Where is Bruce?"

 

Peter swallowed, cheeks burning red, adjusting his lab coat as he hoped that Tony wouldn't look close enough to realize that Peter had liked what he'd just walked in on. “He just left for a second to go get his notes. I'm fine, Mr. Stark. Really.”

 

“No, you're not. You're shaking.” Tony's hand on his arm was so steady, it was making his slight tremble seem worse than it actually was. Okay, so he had _really_ liked what was happening.

 

Peter nodded, really wanting to get away from the situation before tony put two and two together. “Can I just..” He looked over at the door and back to Tony, employing his best puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah, get out of here. I'll take care of this asshole.” Tony glared over at Wade on the floor, hands still up in the 'surrender' position, lest he be punched again in front of his new crush.

 

“Thanks.” Peter practically ran out of the lab, immediately headed to the locker rooms where he'd changed back into his casual clothes. His jeans were a lot better at hiding certain things than the scrubs he wore when running delicate tests.

 

–

 

The next day when Peter showed up, there were two armed security guards inside the door and Wade was handcuffed to the chair he sat in. He avoided eye contact, feeling somewhat responsible for the predicament.

 

“Hi.” He nodded to Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark at the desk and only quickly glanced over to Wade.

 

Tony pulled him to the side, talking in a hushed tone. “Hey, how are you doing, kid?”

 

“I'm fine, I promise.” Peter didn't want his mentor to think that he couldn't handle himself. “It won't affect my work.”

 

“I'm not worried about the work.”

 

Peter smiled, it always made him feel good when Tony was overly protective of him, like a father that he'd been so long without. He nodded, showing his understanding.

 

“It won't happen again.” He spoke full volume, glaring daggers at Wade. “We've taken certain precautions moving forward.”

 

“Oh, Tony, how did you know I like to be tied up? It's like Christmas!” Wade didn't seem like he minded the new measures, wiggling his hips in his seat.

 

“Anyway.” Tony pulled Peter over to where they were setting up. “We need samples and then we're going to start testing some of the solutions we put together yesterday.”

 

Peter nodded and grabbed a set of swabs, walking over to Wade. “I need to take a swab of your mouth.”

 

Wade kept his lips shut, a playful glint in his eyes as he shook his head.

 

“Come on, don't do this to me..” Peter sighed. “Please?”

 

Wade cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, what was that?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “ _Please_.” It came out a little more breathy than he had planned and he felt his cheeks warming.

 

He licked his lips before opening his mouth. When Peter inserted the swab and began to move it around, Wade closed his eyes and sighed. “I have two more of these.” A small noise let Peter know that he understood and wouldn't cause any problems.

 

When pulling the last one out, Wade leaned forward, pressing his lips to Peter's wrist, more gently than anyone would have guessed possible. His eyes flicked upward, connecting with Peter's in an expression that he couldn't read, but knew he wouldn't soon forget. He slid his hand away, capping the swab stick.

 

“Done. Where are we starting with the tests?” Peter could feel Wade's eyes on him, but he kept facing forward, trying his best to ignore it.

 

“We need to take a tissue sample from Mr. Wilson and infect it with what we've pulled from Spider-man. Then, we can inject our solution and see how it reacts. If we can take away his healing and then bring it back safely, we'll be able to move onto the second phase of testing.”

 

“What kind of sample?” Peter moved to the table, eyeing the tools laid out.

 

“An arm should do.” Tony piped up, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

 

“What?” Peter looked to Dr. Banner for confirmation and saw him nodding. “No!”

 

“Sorry, what?” Tony was a little taken aback by his apprentice's boldness.

 

“You're going to cut his arm off? That's-” He was looking around incredulously, amazed that he was the only one that had an issue with that plan. “Dr. Banner?” He was hoping that the scientist would be a voice of reason, but he just shrugged.

 

“It will grow back.” He realized too late that was not a good response when Peter's jaw dropped.

 

“You can't be serious.” He looked to Wade who was just smiling slightly, amused that the kid was trying to protect him. “At least tell me we'll be doing it surgically.” Looking around the room and at the tools laid out, he didn't see any anesthetic. Again, the two of them stayed silent, not responding. “No. Absolutely not.” He moved himself between the two men and their patient, making it clear that he was not going to let them just cut an arm off of a conscious person without any kind of anesthesia.

 

“Listen, kid, we don't have a lot of choices here. We need a separate sample so that what we inject doesn't spread and actually kill him or take away _his_ healing factor and any kind of drugs will skew the results. If we don't do this right, it's all a waste and best-case, Spider-man retires, worst case he's dead.”

 

Peter's jaw clenched. He knew that Tony was right, but he wasn't giving up so easily. “Out.”

 

“What?” Tony looked at Peter like he had two heads. He'd never heard that tone out of the boy before.

 

“Outside, Mr. Stark.” Peter stepped over to Tony and started to shove him toward the door, giving him an expression that told him not to argue. He shut the door behind them, leaving them alone in the hallway. “Why didn't you tell me this was the plan?” He was speaking as Spider-man now.

 

“Look, it's not up to you.”

 

“Oh, it's not? Are we not doing this to heal _me_?” He was hushed, but his anger was still obvious. “You can't just drag him in here and cut pieces off of him because you think he's a bad guy that deserves it.” Tony had never been one to bite his tongue when it came to his feelings toward the mercenary.

 

“He volunteered.”

 

Peter's eyes widened. “What?”

 

“When he heard you were hurt and not healing, he came to me with this idea.” Tony shrugged. “Don't ask me, I don't get it either. I know you guys patrol together sometimes, but I still don't get it. I'm not going to argue, though. There is no other option.”

 

Peter didn't know what to say. He knew that Tony was right, it was literally their only choice, but he didn't like putting Wade through so much pain. They were going to have a long talk when the tests were over.

 

“Give me the key.” Tony handed it over, following Peter back in the room.

 

Peter un-cuffed Wade, eyes glued to the floor until he was pulled forward by the wrist. “Save these for later, baby boy.” He placed the cuffs into Peter's hand and winked.

 

Peter laughed a little, putting them away before leading Wade to the exam table on the other side of the room, preparing his I.V. as Dr. Banner wheeled over the tools to the other side of the bed. When Peter was done, Wade slipped his shirt off.

 

“You gonna give me something to squeeze, sweetheart?” His hand was on Peter's ass, fingers digging into soft muscle before Peter grabbed it, sitting down next to him, holding tight.

 

“You ready?” Tony asks, having completed cleaning and readying Wade's arm.

 

“Yes.” Dr. Banner didn't hesitate, using a special laser saw Tony had devised that would complete the cut in one quick, smooth motion and cauterize immediately. Wade screamed into his closed mouth, gripping Peter's hand as he threw his head back against the bed. As Dr. Banner stepped away with the sample, Tony injected a large amount of sedative into his shoulder and Peter opened the I.V., allowing the pain medication to flow freely.

 

Peter dropped his hand and moved to his face, leaning in close to check Wade's pupils. “Look at me, Mr. Wilson.” When he opened his eyes, they were a little bloodshot from how hard he'd been squeezing them shut. “How do you feel?” He noticed the man's pupils were already starting to constrict.

 

“I'm about to feel a lot better.” It was a weak reply and confused Peter, the sedative must also be working quickly.

 

“Yeah? How's that?” He brushed off the comment, moving to check the other eye when he felt Wade's one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Their lips connected and Wade moaned into his mouth, thankfully loud enough to cover the small sound that Peter made. Before he knew it, the guards were pulling them apart and Wade hissed as he was shoved back onto the bed.

 

“So worth it...” He smiled to himself as his eyes closed.

 

Peter jerked out of the guard's arms. “Careful!” He checked Wade over, making sure that he was comfortable. By the time he was done, the arm had been injected and inserted into a solution that would keep it healthy until their experiments were finished.

 

“What now?” Peter tried to push down his blush and be professional.

 

“Now you go home.” Tony set his pen down and sat back in his chair.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I know you think that he's not such a bad guy, but it's not safe for you here. This little infatuation with you has already gone too far.”

 

“We just cut his arm off, he can have a kiss, it's not a big deal!”

 

“It is a big deal. You don't know how his mind works, once he sets his sights on you, he won't stop with a kiss.” Tony pulled him in to whisper. “He doesn't know who you are or what you can do. You're just some intern that he can chew up and spit out and if you give him the chance, that's exactly what he'll do.”

 

Peter shook his head. “He's just kidding. I can't believe you're taking him seriously.”

 

“And I can't believe you're not.” Tony dragged Peter into the hallway. “I don't know if you think you guys are crime-fighting pals or what, but it won't be my fault that you get hurt. Friday, revoke Mr. Parker's access to all laboratory levels until further notice. Guards, escort him out.”

 

Peter backed up, a look of betrayal on his face as he shook his head and pushed the guards away, walking himself to the elevator.

 

–

 

Seventeen days and two other arms later, they had what they thought was a solution. Wade had been discharged two days prior, as soon as he was no longer necessary. Tony had been trying all day to get a hold of Peter to have him come in, but his calls weren't being answered.

 

He tossed his phone onto the couch, moving into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He knew Peter was mad at him, but they needed to move quickly getting the solution to him. Tony downed the drink, letting out a short hiss. He had to go to Peter in person if he wouldn't take his calls.

 

He put his sunglasses on and drove to Peter's apartment, hoping he'd be there. He'd already called Aunt May, but she wasn't at home and couldn't confirm her nephew's location, though she did invite him to dinner over the weekend. He strode up the hallway, his mood already not the best because he'd probably have to apologize and he hated apologizing when he wasn't in the wrong. It got a lot worse when he saw Peter's door cracked open.

 

He rushed up, peaking in the crack, not seeing anything. He heard a faint whine and a knock as he carefully entered the living room. He pressed his ear up against the wall of Peter's bedroom and heard the noise again- a muffled cry and another thump. He took a deep breath before kicking the door in, activating his gauntlet as he entered.

 

He was filled with fury, but didn't shoot for risk of hitting Peter. “Get off of him!” He took in the sight, trying to put together a plan.

 

Peter was naked, his wrists were handcuffed above his head, a piece of tape across his mouth. Wade Wilson was between his thighs, big hands on small hips, thrusting hard enough to send his head knocking against the bars of his headboard.

 

As soon as they realized they weren't alone, Wade looked up and over, growling. Peter screamed behind the tape and shook his head frantically. “Go away, Tin Man. You weren't invited.” He continued to thrust into the small body below him, moving his hand to stroke Peter roughly in time with him.

 

Tony took a step forward, aiming his hand at the man, readying himself to take the shot, hoping that Wade wouldn't call his bluff. “I said get off of him! Or did you forget that we just genetically engineered a way to take your regeneration away? I'll kill you and this time it will stick if you don't **get off of him**.”

 

Wade picked up the pace, ready to take a hit if he had to. He moved his other hand to Peter's throat, pressing his head back into his pillow. “I'd suggest you just wait until I'm finished if you don't want baby boy here to get hurt.” He groaned. “Won't be long.”

 

Tony was getting ready to just tackle the man when Peter arched into his touch as he came all over Wade's hand with a spasm. He could hear Tony growl, knowing that Wade was right. It only took a few more thrusts before Wade began to still. The hand on Peter's throat pulled the tape off in one smooth swipe before he sat back on his heels.

 

“Mr. Stark, stop! Don't shoot him!” His breath was ragged and his face was flushed, sweat dripping down onto his bed. “Please, he's not hurting me..” His warning didn't come soon enough, Tony had already fired a blast into the man's chest as soon as he'd sat back, knocking him off the bed.

 

“No! No, no, no.” Peter pulled on the handcuffs, snapping the metal.

 

“You're okay, kid-” Tony was cut off as Peter rushed past him, hovering over Wade's slumped body.

 

“Are you okay?” His hands stroked the side of his scarred face. “Wade, look at me, please..” What if their experiments went wrong and Wade wouldn't heal?

 

“What the hell is going on?” Tony stood, watching Peter fawning over Deadpool, completely confused.

 

“It was just a game.” Peter tried to explain when Wade started to groan, eyes cracking open as a hand went to his chest, feeling for a gaping hole but finding just a char mark. “Hey, hey.. Are you all right?”

 

“Never been better. I think your buddy set his phaser to stun.” He twitched slightly, but was able to sit up with Peter's help.

 

“Okay, stop! Everyone stop. Explain to me why I shouldn't blow his brains out. Now. What just happened?” Tony was getting angry again.

 

“It's called sex.” Wade pulled the sheet from the bed, giving it to Peter to cover himself before grabbing his sweatpants from the floor to put on.

 

“I swear to god-”

 

“Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to see that. No one was supposed to see that. What are you doing here?” Peter was beet red, holding the sheet over him as it suddenly hit him, what his mentor had just caught him doing.

 

“I came here because you aren't taking my calls and what exactly was I not supposed to see? Because what I thought I just saw was Deadpool raping you.”

 

“No, no.. He wouldn't- He wasn't..” How did he even begin to explain their situation to Tony? “I asked him to do it. He was doing it for me.” Peter was rambling and it was only making things worse.

 

The perplexed look on Tony's face prompted Wade to jump in. “Peter is a kinky little boy and I was just helping him scratch an itch.”

 

Tony looked to Peter. “What the hell? Deadpool, of all people. You would trust him with that?”

 

Peter's eyes started to water at the sound of disappointment and the look of distain coming from his mentor. “He's not just Deadpool, he's my friend and and I trust him with my life, why not with my body?”

 

He looked back and forth between the two of them. “..He knows.” Peter nodded. “How long?”

 

“Almost a year.”

 

Tony just stared, dumbfounded at the revelation. “Unbelievable.” Peter looked like he was going to cry, so worried about what Tony would say. “Okay. You need to get to the lab so that we can fix you. I need time to process-” He vaguely motions in their direction. “All of this.”

 

“Yeah, okay..” Peter and Wade looked at each other, waiting for the hat to drop, but it never did.

 

“I'm getting too old for this shit..” Tony mumbled on his way out the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this defaulted to a single chapter, completed work. Not so!
> 
> This chapter is partially chapter 1 told from Peter's POV, and then extended.
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of dub-con play and roughness, but nothing too kinky.

Peter walked into the lab, smiling bright. He'd had a good night last night and when he saw Wade's face, it brought back warm memories and sent a small shiver down his spine.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Banner, Mister Stark.” He looked over to Wade. “And good morning, Mr...?” They'd talked last night about making sure their secret stayed that way. Tony and the others didn't need to know about their relationship or the fact that Wade knew his identity, so they'd pretend to be strangers. It was only for a week and then they would probably not have to interact again as Peter and Wade for a while, at least in front of the Avengers.

 

Wade just stared at him, looking him up and down. “Fuck, I'm going to eat you alive.”

 

“Wilson!” He heard Tony shout from across the room.

 

Peter didn't miss a beat, though his face did flush down to his ears. “Uh, yeah.. That's kind of a mouthful, do you maybe have a nickname?”

 

“You sure you don't want the mouthful?” Wade stuck his tongue in his cheek and swirled it around in a crude gesture and Peter's only response to that was a small gulp. When they were done for the day, he was going to make Wade pay for teasing him.

 

“Okay, that's it! Do we need him conscious for these tests?” Peter held in his laugh as Tony let out the exasperated question.

 

“Yes.” Bruce sighed.

 

“You need to behave. I can't have you scaring away my best intern.”

 

“If I don't behave will Peter get to spank me?” He brought his finger up to his lip in an attempt to look innocent. Peter almost snorted.

 

“Jesus, he's seventeen years old, Wilson!” Peter knew very well that was the wrong thing to say. Wade kind of had a thing for tiny, young, innocent Peter.

 

“Mmmm...” Wade let out a little moan as he licked his lips.

 

“Oh my god, that was supposed to be a deterrent!”

 

While they went back and forth, Peter just stood there, eyes looking anywhere but Wade, trying to control his blush. His hands fiddled the clipboard in his hands, hoping that they would just be able to get to work soon. He wasn't sure how long his resolve would last and Tony probably wouldn't like it if he jumped into their subject's lap.

 

Tony left in a huff, followed by Dr. Banner and Peter instantly felt Wade against his back. He took a breath before turning around. He loved it when Wade towered over him, making him feel small and vulnerable. “Uh- Can I help you?” As much as he wanted Wade to pin him to the table, Dr. Banner would be back any moment, so he put his hands up to push the taller man away.

 

Wade moved to close the already minuscule gap between them, grabbing Peters wrists the moment his hands lifted to object the movement. His thigh found a comfortable place between Peter's thighs and when he tilted his head down, his lips lined up perfectly with the shorter boy's ear. They fit together so nicely. “I just really want to piss off the Tin Man.”

 

First Peter was startled, then he confused at the comment, until the door burst open. “What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of him!” Tony shoved Wade away from Peter, following up with a hard right hook to his face, sending him onto the floor. He put his hands up in defeat with a cheeky smile and Tony rushed back over to Peter.

 

“You okay, kid?” He was checking Peter for injuries, his over-protective side coming out. “Shit, I shouldn't have left you here with him.” He stood, frozen, letting Tony dote over him, not knowing what to say. “Where is Bruce?

 

Peter swallowed, cheeks burning red, hoping that Tony wouldn't look close enough to realize that Peter had liked what he'd just walked in on. “He just left for a second to go get his notes. I'm fine, Mr. Stark. Really.”

 

“No, you're not. You're shaking.” Tony's hand on his arm was so steady, it was making his slight tremble seem worse than it actually was. Okay, so he had _really_ liked what was happening.

 

Peter nodded, really wanting to get away from the situation before tony put two and two together. “Can I just..” He looked over at the door and back to Tony, employing his best puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah, get out of here. I'll take care of this asshole.” Tony glared over at Wade on the floor, hands still up in the 'surrender' position, lest he be punched again in front of his new crush.

 

“Thanks.” Peter practically ran out of the lab, immediately headed to the locker rooms where he'd changed back into his casual clothes. His jeans were a lot better at hiding certain things than the scrubs he wore when running delicate tests. He pushed his palm down over the front of his pants, taking a few deep breaths before exiting.

 

–

 

Wade walked into Peter's apartment unannounced, knowing Peter was expecting him and that they'd be alone. He made his way to the kitchen, standing behind the small boy, just like at the lab, except not having to restrain himself anymore. He rolled his hips against Peter's ass.

 

Peter turned around quickly, looking up with his big, brown eyes. “Uh- Can I help you?” His hands moved to Wade's chest applying enough pressure to keep him from their hips touching.

 

The grin on Wade's face widened into a predatory smirk, immediately understanding what Peter was getting at. He grabbed Peter by the wrists and moved in, pressing Peter against the counter using nothing but his hips. “Feel that?”

 

Peter nodded, gasping because he definitely felt the thick, heavy heat digging into him.

 

“You can help me with that, baby boy.” He rolled his hips again to make his point. “Since it's all your fault.”

 

Peter coughed, his voice coming out squeaky and uneven. “What? No, I didn- Aah..” Wade leaned in, lips on his neck just below his ear, one of Peter's most sensitive spots. “I didn't do anything..” He pulled both of Peter's hands into one of his, moving them above his head.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Peter.. If you're going to lie to me, I'm going to spank you.” He used his free hand to smack the side of Peter's ass that he could get to with his back still against the counter.

 

“Nngh..” The sting surprised Peter, the hiss slipping from his lips before he could stop it, biting his lip.

 

Wade slid his hand between Peter and the counter, long fingers digging deep into the smaller boy's firm flesh, massaging as he spoke. “You were teasing me with this..” His hand moved inward, finger threatening to breach the boy's body if not for a thin layer of material between them.

 

“Ahh!” He could hardly speak for the shudder that ran through him.

 

“You'd better be quiet. Wouldn't want Mr. Stark to come back and see you like this, would you?” Peter could feel Wade smiling against his neck, his blush reaching all the way to the man's lips. Wade brought his hand up to Peter's mouth, touching the soft, pink skin before delving in, petting his tongue.

 

When he pulled out, Peter's mouth hung open, a small trail of saliva still connecting them as he slid back down, the second time sliding underneath the fabric. His slick fingertip teased across the tight muscle. “What would he think if he saw you so wet, begging me to fuck you?”

 

“I'm not..” Peter held his head up, struggling to defy what he was feeling.

 

Wade's finger sunk into him in one smooth motion. “Not yet.”

 

The moan that came from the intern's mouth was the most obscene thing Wade had ever heard, his head hitting the cabinet behind him as he threw it back. He curled and stroked, the hand holding Peter's dropping down to the side of his face, angling his head up for a searing kiss.

 

Small hands immediately grabbed Wade's shirt, seeking some way to keep standing, knees close to giving out. Wade's hand trailed down Peter's body, watching it rise to meet him until it reached behind him, holding him up with a strong grip around his thigh as a second finger slid in without warning.

 

Wade swallowed the sound eagerly, using the distraction to add a third. He knew Peter could take it, but he couldn't help but break away. “Please..” He gasped.

 

“There it is..” The hand on Peter's thigh began to move, pushing his pants down, using his feet to move them away before reaching to unbuckle his own belt. He heaved the lithe body up, legs wrapping around him in an instant.

 

“What do you think would happen if he walked in right now?” He kept their lips close, grinning when Peter keened upward, trying to reconnect. He whined as Wade moved his head back just far enough to keep them apart. “Not a rhetorical question, sweetheart.”

 

Peter swallowed hard, his throat dry, chest heaving. “He- Aahh..” Wade slid into him just as he began to speak, taunting him. “He wouldn't like you touching me..”

 

“No, he wouldn't..” He lifted the young boy's body with ease, lowering him back down, moving slowly at first. “But I don't care. I wouldn't stop.” He buried his face into Peter's neck, teeth dragging against his skin as he spoke. “I'd make him watch you scream..”

 

“Wade!” Peter's arms wrapped around his back, helping to hoist himself further up before rolling his hips to meet Wade's thrusts.

 

“You know what he'd think.. There's no way sweet, innocent Peter Parker could possibly love being fucked senseless.” He picked up the pace, feeling Peter struggling for more. “Would you scream for help? Play the victim to keep our secret?”

 

“Yes! Fuck..” He leaned in, resting his forehead against Wade's in an attempt to gain more friction, squirming against his broad chest.

 

“You want him to save you from the big bad wolf, baby boy?” He popped his hips, piercing Peter deeper.

 

“Mhmm..” Peter's head fell to Wade's shoulder, the hum right against his ear, feeling it as much as he heard it.

  
He set Peter down on the counter to free his hands. Making the most of his new freedom, his left hand grabbed the arms from behind his head, squeezing the frail wrists hard enough to bruise as he pulled them to the side, throwing Peter off balance. His right hand grabbed onto Peter's delicate neck, fingers trailing up against his cheek, forcing his head to the side.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Please, Mr. Stark..” It was just a whisper, Peter having lost his breath as Wade manhandles with him.

 

“Like you mean it.” He pushed the boy's head against the cabinet, tightening his grip as he picked up his pace.

 

“H-Help me!” His eyes watered, a combination of the pressure on his throat and the frustration of not being able to touch himself. Their new position took away his ability to writhe against the other man and he so desperately needed more. “Please.. Please!”

 

“Good boy.” Fingers slid slowly down Peter's body, finally gripping him tight.

 

Almost instantly Peter was coming, his legs pulling Wade closer as his body shook. He could only inhale, gasping as he gave in to the feeling of everything that Wade was giving him.

 

Wade slowed his pace so that he could savor his own climax, kissing Peter until his breathing began to even out. He let go of the boy's hands and they dropped like stones, every ounce of energy drained from him.

 

“Come on, baby boy.” Wade slid out gently, but kept Peter's legs wrapped around him, strong arms lifting him from the counter into the bathroom, lazy with his kisses as they moved. He let Peter's legs down when they got into the shower, feeling blindly for the knob to turn on the water. Luckily for him, he'd had a lot of experience in Peter's shower.

 

Once they got cleaned up, they ordered a pizza and put in a movie, cuddling on the couch. He was pretty sure Peter was asleep, but he didn't have the heart to wake him, so he just sat there with the kid's head in his lap.

 

He watched him sleep until it was time to leave, moving him into the bed without waking him. Wade sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, running a finger through soft, brown hair. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Peter's temple, whispering. “I love you.” He took a long look back at Peter before shutting his bedroom door on the way out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiit I had so much fun writing this. The rape (roleplay) scene that Tony walked in on from Peter and Wade's POV.
> 
> Warnings: Kink negotiations, rape roleplay, ends with Tony walking in on them, so there is still some non-consensual voyeurism as well. Mild bondage.

When Wade came home missing an arm the first time, Peter felt so guilty. “Why didn't you tell me?” He'd been at home the rest of the day, stewing and worrying.

 

Wade let Peter fawn over him because he knew it would make the kid feel better. “Because you would have said no.” Peter was kissing his shoulder, his own way of apologizing. “If you've got an amputee fetish, now would be the time to tell me.” He wiggled what was left of his arm, suggestively.

 

Peter snickered, of course Wade would would be thinking about sex. He always was. Not that Peter was any different, his teenage hormones had been in overdrive since he and Wade met. Ever since the first time the man complimented his ass in his Spider-man suit, there had been a little fire burning that never quite seemed to go away.

 

No one had ever really flirted with Peter before, so it took him by surprise. Peter thought back to the time that Wade saw his face for the first time, learning his identity. It was the moment he realized that Wade was serious about thinking he was attractive.

 

_They sat on the rooftop, having come up with nothing in terms of petty crime for the night. Peter was about to suggest they call it a night and grab something to eat, but a plume of smoke in the distance caught his attention. “Let's go!”_

 

“ _Yeah, see you there in like twenty minutes.” Wade started to head down the fire escape sarcastically._

 

“ _Come on.” Peter rolled his eyes, beckoning the man over. Wade squealed as he jumped into Peter's arms bridal style. Peter promptly dropped him. “Not like that, I need to have my hands free.” Wade hopped on him again, piggyback style and Peter took off._

 

“ _Shiiit, this is so cool!” Wade held on tight as they swung through the air and Peter could practically feel the smile on his face._

 

_When they arrived at the base of the building, they talked to some people outside to see if they could locate anyone that might have been left behind. From what they could gather, there was an old woman on the second floor and a young girl on the eighth. “I'll take the eighth, since I can web up and down. You get the woman on the second.”_

 

_Wade nodded and then went their separate ways. It didn't take long for Wade to trudge up the stairs, grab the old lady and drop her off outside. He circled the building, watching for Peter to exit. He gave him a minute before he started to get worried, climbing the fire escape three steps at a time. When he was a floor away, he saw a small girl step onto the fire escape, coughing._

 

_He rushed up to grab her, worrying when he didn't see Peter with her. He asked the girl where Spider-man was and she cried. “He fell down through the floor!” The side of the building was clear, so he sent her down on her own while he stepped inside._

 

_Peter had found the girl easily enough, but to get them out, they had to go up a floor. Rushing through the hallway, the floor beneath them started to give way. He shoved her forward, yelling. “Go! Through the window!” He just barely got the words out before the floor completely collapsed, sending him slamming into the floor below him, rubble landing on top of him._

 

_He knew something was wrong when the display that had been guiding him suddenly went dark. He must have blown a circuit in his suit. He pushed the ember-covered debris off of himself, staying low to the ground. He coughed, the air filter in his mask not functioning with the suit shut down. He stumbled through the building, the smoke getting thicker and darker, blocking his view without his enhanced visuals._

 

“ _Spidey!” Peter walked toward the voice, relieved when he saw the familiar red and black cutting through the smoke. Peter let Wade help him walk, searching from room to room until he found one with a clear window. “I'm gonna jump, you just get us to the other side.”_

 

_Wade didn't hesitate, holding Peter tightly as he propelled them both out the window seven stories above the ground. It took Peter a moment, but he shot out a web, curling them around the edge of the next building and onto a large apartment patio. When they landed, the two separated and Peter continued to cough, grabbing at his mask._

 

_When he finally got it off, he took a deep breath that tickled his throat and sent him back into another fit. Wade sat next to him, calm hand on his back. When Peter looked up, he saw Wade looking away and it occurred to him that the other man was trying not to look at him with his mask off. “It's okay. You can look.”_

 

_With permission granted, Wade turned his head and whistled. “Fuck, you're hot. Like- I was gonna say something, but.. Shit, I got nothing. Not with what I'm working with.” Wade slipped his own mask off, even though Peter had seen it before in glimpses._

 

_Peter laughed a little, followed by a shallow cough. When Wade's eyes stayed on him, Peter shifted on his feet, an awkward silence settling over them._

 

“ _Yeah, I'm just gonna-” Peter thought he was going to bail, never one to stick around when things got serious. Instead, hands were on the back of his head, lips crushing against his in a blistering kiss. He pulled back suddenly. “Wait, wait..” He stared at Peter's parted lips. “How old are you?”_

 

“ _Seventeen.” He breathed out._

 

“ _Jackpot.” He pulled the boy back in, hands slowly slipping down to Peter's ass until the boy's hand on his stopped him at the small of his back. They separated when they heard sirens. “Your place or mine?”_

 

_Peter stammered, staring up at the older man. He'd been dreaming about the day this would happen, but now that it finally was, he was too nervous to follow through. “Uh- I..”_

 

“ _Just so you know, his whole blushing virgin thing is really doing it for me, Spidey-”_

_  
“Peter.”_

 

“ _Nice to meet you, Peter.” Wade smiled, moving in for another short kiss._

 

That night, he went home with Wade. When the man found out the blushing virgin bit was accurate, his entire attitude changed. Wade spent the night treating Peter like a prince, doing everything he could to send the boy to the brink of pleasure and back until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

Over the months, Wade was happy to satisfy Peter's insatiable, hormone-fueled fantasies, helping him explore what he liked and didn't. When they started to stray into more exciting things, Wade taught him how to be safe, wanting him to be prepared for when he was with someone other than himself.

 

When Wade had figured out that Peter wasn't healing, he put his disdain aside and went to Tony Stark with his idea. When they went in, Peter hadn't cared if the Avengers found out about their relationship, but Wade didn't want to cause him problems. He knew that if Peter wanted to be an Avenger eventually, that it would hurt his chances to be so closely associated with him.

 

Still, when he'd seen Peter all dressed up in his lab coat, he couldn't help himself. Unfortunately, Tony didn't like that and had removed Peter from the research team. Now, he had to sit and wait for Wade to come back, wondering what had happened. He felt bad about going behind Peter's back and not telling him the plan, but he knew the boy wouldn't approve.

 

They spent over two weeks working to find a solution to Spider-man's healing problems and each night they would either meet at Peter's or the kid would sneak out to his place. Wade had been dismissed while they finished the final tests. Hopefully the kid would be fixed in the next couple of days. In the mean time, he let Peter take care of him in more than one way.

 

Peter sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he looked up at Wade. Wade pulled Peter onto his lap, hands kneading the boy's strong thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Peter shifted in his lap, making Wade squirm. “There is something..”

 

“Anything.” Wade all by growled.

 

Peter took a deep breath. “I want you to force me.”

 

“Mmm.. I was wondering when we'd get to that.” He loved to ravish Peter and the thought of the boy struggling against him while he did it was definitely something that he could work with. Not to mention, ever since the incident with Tony in the lab and their follow up at home, he had a feeling that Peter would want to take it further soon.

 

“Is that-? I mean- Do you want to?” Peter fiddled with his fingers anxiously.

 

“You mean do I want to rip you to shreds and take whatever I want from you while you beg me for mercy?” He looked at Peter with a straight face. “Uh- **yeah**. I want to do that. Fuck yeah.”

 

Peter smiled a little, his nerves calming. He loved that Wade could make him feel so validated. He could only imagine telling someone else that he wanted to be pretend raped- the way they would look at him, what they would think.. Not Wade.

 

“We need to talk about it more, though.” Wade kept Peter on his lap, loving the weight of the smaller boy on him.

 

“We already have a safe word, what else do we need to talk about?”

 

Wade grabbed him by the sides of his head. “Oh, you sweet baby boy..” He brought him in for a quick kiss. “There is so much more.” Peter shivered, his excitement so obvious. “What about if you can't talk?”

 

“Oh.” Peter hadn't thought about that. He'd never been gagged before when they played, but now that he was thinking about it, he definitely wanted it. “Um, I can clap?”

 

“That's good.” He kissed Peter again, encouraging him. “If I tie you up, I'll make sure you can still clap.” Peter moaned against his lips and Wade smiled. “So you definitely want me to tie you up, huh?”

 

Peter nodded. “I have those handcuffs.. From the lab.” He was getting excited just thinking about it.

 

“Good boy.” He could tell that Peter was getting worked up, but tried to keep them focused just long enough to get the details he needed. “Do you want me to be me? Or do you want me to be a stranger?”

 

“You.”

 

“And you're Peter Parker, the sweet, innocent intern?” Wade smirked watching Peter nod. He knew it. The kid **had** been fantasizing about it like that. “How rough do you want it?”

 

“As rough as you want. I trust you.”

 

“Anything you don't want me to do?”

 

Peter thought for a moment, considering that his healing was still not at a hundred percent. “Don't like.. Punch me in the face. I don't want to have to explain that to May.” Wade nodded. “Maybe just don't do anything else new. I mean.. You know what I like. What about you? I don't want to hurt you either.”

 

It made sense, Wade wouldn't want to ruin the kid's fantasy by throwing in something new they hadn't talked about or practiced. One kink at a time. “If you dial it back to normal strength, you can do whatever you want. Just don't spidey-punch me. That shit hurts. And don't bite my dick.”

 

Peter smiled as Wade leaned in to place a kiss on his neck, but the boy began to stand. “That's it, right?”

 

Wade nodded. “What? You can't leave me like this..” Peter had just sucked him off, but all the talk had gotten him hard again.

 

“Sorry, I have to go.” Peter teased, the hint of a smile behind his innocent looking eyes.

 

Wade was off the couch in an instant, throwing the boy down before straddling him. He leaned in to kiss the startled boy softly on the cheek, a wicked smile on his face. He could see that Peter was breathing harder, brown eyes darkened with arousal. After all their talking, actually getting the drop on him had gotten the boy all worked up.

 

He trapped Peter's hands above his head. “I'm not gonna be the only one frustrated tonight, baby boy.” He ground his hips down to make his point. “And don't you dare think of touching yourself before I come for you.” Peter nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Tomorrow night. Make sure you're prepped and ready.” Wade got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Peter on the couch, groaning.

 

–

 

Peter had only been home from school for an hour when he heard a knock on the door. He pulled the headphones out from his ear as he crossed the room. When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face. “Mr. Wilson?” The man was dressed in the same light hoodie and fleece pants as he wore in the lab.

 

“It's Wade.” The man mumbled with a grin before letting himself in, backing Peter into the living room. “Did you miss me, baby boy?” He pushed the door, not bothering to make sure it shut, his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him.

 

“Um- What are you doing here?” Peter stumbled backward when he didn't stop.

 

“I thought we might pick up where we left off.” He had a smile on his face, but his body language was hard, taking a step forward for every one that Peter took back.

 

Peter's hands were behind him, feeling for furniture, not wanting to take his eyes off of the man in front of him. He looked at Wade, confused. What was he talking about?

 

Wade made a hurt face, bringing his hand to his chest dramatically. “You mean you forgot already?” He pursed his lips and blew Peter a kiss.

 

Peter tripped a little when his heel hit a slightly raised floorboard, but Wade lunged forward, arms around him and suddenly their lips were only inches apart. “Mr. Stark won't like that you're here..” He swallowed nervously, his hands on Wade's chest between them.

 

“Why not?” Wade licked his lips, his hands moving lower to rest on the boy's firm ass. “You don't belong to him.” Wade tilted his head playfully, whispering in Peter's ear. “Do you?”

 

“No..” Peter's hands pushed against Wade's chest, barely able to put an extra inch between their bodies.

 

“That's right.” Lips touched his neck and Peter could feel his skin bruising before he could react, head held in place by a rough palm. “You belong to me.”

 

“What?” Peter writhed, trying to get away as his eyes widening at the sudden contact. “No! Get off me!” He gave a quick, hard shove while kicking the taller man in the shin and they were finally separated.

 

They stood only a few feet apart, both frozen and staring. Peter's chest was rising and falling quickly, his heart beating faster and faster with every moment. Peter kept his eyes on Wade, but he was surveying his surroundings. The man was between him and the door, but his bedroom was behind him. He just needed to make it to the fire escape.

 

Wade watched the boy's tiny movements, knowing exactly what he was thinking so when the kid bolted backward, he was right behind him. With a longer stride, it only took three steps to catch up right as he opened the hallway door, wrapping one arm around the narrow waist, the other covering his mouth. “Oh, the bedroom.. Nice choice.”

 

Peter screamed against his hand, legs thrashing. Wade lifted him off of the floor, leaning back against the door, shutting it with his back. He let the boy kid and grab at his arms in vain, the struggling slowly dying down. The window was closed, but he still didn't need any extra attention brought to them. He tilted the boy's head back, whispering in his ear. “Shh..”

 

When he pulled his hand away, Peter immediately cried out. “Stop! Pl-” He was cut off when Wade turned them around, slamming Peter into the door. Wade's hard thigh pressed between his legs and a thick hand wrapped around Peter's fragile neck, gripping just tight enough to shock him into silence.

 

“Shh..” Wade slipped a backpack off his shoulder that Peter hadn't even realized was there, rifling through it with his free hand.

 

Peter whispered. “Please don't hurt me..” Big, honey colored eyes were glossy, tears brimming, but refusing to fall.

 

“I don't **want** to hurt you.” Wade leaned in. “Not if you're a good boy.” His lips so close to Peter's they were almost touching. “Are you gonna be a good boy, Peter?” The boy gulped and Wade could feel his Adam's apple bobbing under his palm as he nodded. “Say it.”

 

A tear rolled down his cheek. “I'll be a good boy.” When Wade leaned in to close the gap between them, Peter's lips tightened and so did the grip on his throat. His mouth feel open with a gasp and Wade took advantage, tongue slipping inside. Moving on pure instinct, Peter's tongue met his and he felt Wade's hand loosen. Maybe, if he just did as he was told, it wouldn't be so bad..

 

Wade pulled away with a smile, the blush on Peter's cheeks sending a tremor down his spine and he almost growled. “I knew you'd come around.” He placed another quick peck. “You gonna be quiet now?”

 

When Peter nodded, Wade's hand released him and Peter's hands came up to rub where it had been, eyeing the man in front of him. The man's huge body was still against his when Wade pulled out a pair of handcuffs, metal clinking loudly. “Wha- What are you gonna do to me?”

 

He tossed the bag on the bed, grinning. “Whatever I want, baby boy.” Wade grabbed the kid's shirt, pulling it over his head before clicking a cuff around one wrist, tugging him toward the bed.

 

Peter shook his head, digging his heels in the ground to keep himself in place. “No! I don't want to..” He didn't scream, not wanting to make Wade angry, but he had to object. “Don't make me-” He was lifted off the ground, thrown over the man's broad shoulders before being dropped down onto the bed.

 

Wade clicked the other cuff in place after looping it through the bars of the headboard. Peter looked up, panicking as he tugged on the restraints. “Let me go. Please.” He was rambling as he twisted his wrists, trying to escape.

 

Wade straddled his chest, and Peter could see the thin material of his pants being stretched, only inches from his face. Wade pushed the thick band of his pants down, his hard cock springing out onto Peter's chest. His other hand was on Peter's chin, thumb coaxing his sweet, pink mouth open.

 

Peter shook his head, his brows wrinkled in denial. He could feel the heat of it against his cold chest, burning red and heavy.

 

Wade shifted himself closer, nudging the tip against Peter's pursed lips. “I could fuck you dry..” Peter's nose was filled with a strong musk and he slowly parted his lips, cheeks on fire as he gave in. “I knew you were a smart boy.” Wade breathed out a sigh as he ran across the boy's tongue slowly. The boy whined around him, but kept his mouth wide.

 

Peter squeezed his eyes closed as he felt his mouth being filled. When Wade hit the back of his throat, he'd expected the man to pull out and thrust back in, but he kept pushing. Peter gagged, eyes shooting open when he didn't stop. He drew in a ragged breath through his nose as he kicked his legs, bucking his hips but failing to budge the older man.

 

Wade held steady, Peter's nose against his stomach, tears streaming down red cheeks. He could see the boy straining against the cuffs above his head and he finally pulled back, resting against his lips. Peter coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath as he prepared himself for another round, but Wade just rubbed himself across his lips, smearing them with spit and pre-come.

 

Wade rutted against Peter's lips while he lifted his own shirt off and then pulled a roll of tape from his bag. He stretched out a strip and ripped it with his teeth. He used his shirt to wipe Peter's mouth dry, before tossing it to the side.

 

“No, no! Don't- Please just leave- Please, I won't tell Mr. Stark. I promise-” His pleas were muffled when Wade pressed the tape to his mouth.

 

“ **Tell him**.” Wade stood, staring down at the boy as he slid his pants all the way down, stepping out of them. Standing at the end of the bed, he pulled Peter's jeans and boxers off in one smooth motion before sinking down between the boy's legs. Peter's thigh strained, trying to keep him out, but they were shaking and easy to open.

 

Peter was screaming behind the tape as Wade spread his legs so effortlessly, a familiar hardness grazing his inner thigh and he felt the wetness of his own spit on his skin. Wade's hand circled his own hardening cock and Peter threw his head back. “Tell him how hard you were, dripping before I was even inside you.” Wade rocked against him, dick sliding over Peter's hole, but not entering. The boy was leaking on his hand and Wade wiped it on his own length for extra lubrication before claiming the boy in one swift motion.

 

Peter tried to pry his legs between them, kicking at Wade's hips to escape the pressure, but Wade held his knees apart. He was completely exposed, whimpering as he was taken with an immediately unyielding pace, not given a chance to prepare or adjust.

 

Wade leaned over him, back arching as he lunged forward. “You ever let him fuck you?” Peter shook his head. “Come on, you don't ride his dick and call him 'daddy'?” Peter turned even more red, looking away. “I bet he wants you to.” Wade grabbed a handful of Peter's hair, tilting his head back to bite the boy's neck as he teased him, hips never stopping their punishing pace. “You'd look so good bouncing on his cock, baby boy..”

 

Peter's whole body was shaking, muscles tired from the tension and resistance, covered from head to toe in a sheen of sweat. His head knocked against the bed's framework with each thrust after Wade pulled back, raising his hips to sink deeper into him. He could feel himself getting closer, but he tried not to give in..

 

They were both ripped from their thoughts as the bedroom door burst open. Peter looked over, eyes wide as he saw Tony standing there, gauntlet activated and pointed at Wade.

 

“Get off of him!” Tony yelled, ready to fire on Wade, but hesitating. Peter screamed for him to stop, not to shoot, but it was hushed by the tape.

 

Wade growled, having been so close to finishing when the man intruded. “Go away, Tin Man. You weren't invited.” He wrapped his hand around Peter, jerking him roughly, knowing he wouldn't be able to buy them much time. They needed to finish quickly.

 

Tony took a step forward, aiming his hand at the man, readying himself to take the shot, hoping that Wade wouldn't call his bluff. “I said get off of him! Or did you forget that we just genetically engineered a way to take your regeneration away? I'll kill you and this time it will stick if you don't **get off of him**.”

 

Wade picked up the pace, ready to take a hit if he had to. He moved his other hand to Peter's throat, pressing his head back into his pillow. “I'd suggest you just wait until I'm finished if you don't want baby boy here to get hurt.” He groaned. “Won't be long.”

 

Peter couldn't even think, overwhelmed by everything, the touches and sensations, Tony's eyes on his body as Wade fucked into him harder than he ever had before. It was too much..

 

Tony was getting ready to just tackle the man when Peter arched into his touch as he came all over Wade's hand with a spasm. He could hear Tony growl, knowing that Wade was right. It only took a few more thrusts before Wade began to still. The hand on Peter's throat pulled the tape off in one smooth swipe before he sat back on his heels.

 

“Mr. Stark, stop! Don't shoot him!” His breath was ragged and his face was flushed, sweat dripping down onto his bed. “Please, he's not hurting me..” His warning didn't come soon enough, Tony had already fired a blast into the man's chest as soon as he'd sat back, knocking him off the bed.

 

“No! No, no, no.” Peter pulled on the handcuffs, snapping the metal.

 

“You're okay, kid-” Tony was cut off as Peter rushed past him, hovering over Wade's slumped body.

 

“Are you okay?” His hands stroked the side of his scarred face. “Wade, look at me, please..” What if their experiments went wrong and Wade wouldn't heal?

 

“What the hell is going on?” Tony stood, watching Peter fawning over Deadpool, completely confused.

 

“It was just a game.” Peter tried to explain when Wade started to groan, eyes cracking open as a hand went to his chest, feeling for a gaping hole but finding just a char mark. “Hey, hey.. Are you all right?”

 

“Never been better. I think your buddy set his phaser to stun.” He twitched slightly, but was able to sit up with Peter's help.

 

“Okay, stop! Everyone stop. Explain to me why I shouldn't blow his brains out. Now. What just happened?” Tony was getting angry again.

 

“It's called sex.” Wade pulled the sheet from the bed, giving it to Peter to cover himself before grabbing his sweatpants from the floor to put on.

 

“I swear to god-”

 

“Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to see that. No one was supposed to see that. What are you doing here?” Peter was beet red, holding the sheet over him as it suddenly hit him, what his mentor had just caught him doing.

 

“I came here because you aren't taking my calls and what exactly was I not supposed to see? Because what I thought I just saw was Deadpool raping you.”

 

“No, no.. He wouldn't- He wasn't..” How did he even begin to explain their situation to Tony? “I asked him to do it. He was doing it for me.” Peter was rambling and it was only making things worse.

 

The perplexed look on Tony's face prompted Wade to jump in. “Peter is a kinky little boy and I was just helping him scratch an itch.”

 

Tony looked to Peter. “What the hell? Deadpool, of all people. You would trust him with that?”

 

Peter's eyes started to water at the sound of disappointment and the look of disdain coming from his mentor. “He's not just Deadpool, he's my friend and and I trust him with my life, why not with my body?”

 

He looked back and forth between the two of them. “..He knows.” Peter nodded. “How long?”

 

“Almost a year.”

 

Tony just stared, dumbfounded at the revelation. “Unbelievable.” Peter looked like he was going to cry, so worried about what Tony would say. “Okay. You need to get to the lab so that we can fix you. I need time to process-” He vaguely motions in their direction. “All of this.”

 

“Yeah, okay..” Peter and Wade looked at each other, waiting for the hat to drop, but it never did.

 

“I'm getting too old for this shit..” Tony mumbled on his way out the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent. Peter isn't quite himself right after they fix him up.

Peter was breathing hard as he watched Tony walk away. Wade stepped in front of him, a tilt of his chin breaking his stare. “You okay?” Peter nodded, not sure what to say. “I'm sorry, I should have stopped when he walked in, I just-”

 

Peter cut him off with a hard kiss, dropping the sheet as he jumped up into his arms, knowing that Wade would catch him and hold him up. When they broke apart, Peter smiled softly at him, arms wrapped around Wade's neck. “I didn't want you to stop.” He would have clapped if he wanted Wade to stop.

 

“Yeah?” Wade licked his lips. “You liked him seeing you like that?”

 

Peter knew he should be embarrassed, and he was. He was worried what Tony would think about him and terrified that the man would never look at him the same way, but above all of that, he was **so** unbelievably turned on.

 

Peter nodded and Wade could feel how much Peter had liked it pressing against his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the teenage hormones or Peter's super powers, but the kid could get it up like flipping a switch. Peter rutted against him, moaning. “I wanna come again.. Please, Wade.”

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He wiggled out of his pants just enough to buck his hips, sliding back into the boy with ease, Peter gasping against his lips. Wade turned them, sending Peter's back crashing into the door as they kissed roughly.

 

On the other side of the door, Tony stood only a few feet away, mulling in the hallway. He'd been harsh in judging Peter and the way the kid looked at him like was going to cry.. He had turned back, feeling like he should apologize. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the shuffling of bodies and the loud thud against the door.

 

“He would have killed me, you know. To protect you.” He recognized Wade's voice. Tony could see the door shaking and could hear Peter moaning, the sound echoing through the hallway around him. He should leave..

 

“You want Daddy Stark to protect you? Keep you safe..” Another loud knock. “He'd fuck you so good, baby boy.. Do you want that?” The words prickled his skin and he took a step back.

 

“Yes! Oh god, yes..” Peter's voice was high-pitched. So needy. “I'd be such a good boy..”

 

Tony needed to go.. He leaned against the far wall instead, legs refusing to work as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his pants. He should walk away, give them privacy.. He definitely shouldn't touch himself.

 

“Close your eyes.” Tony kept telling his legs to move and his hand to stop, but his body was refusing. “Mmm, you **are** a good boy.” He could practically see Peter, eyes closed, lips parted as he took Wade's thick cock deep into his tight ass. It was a filthy, erotic image and he almost groaned. “Call me Tony.”

 

He wouldn't.. Tony's hand was rubbing the front if his pants. He was spiraling out of control.

 

“Tony..” Tony had to tighten his lips to keep from making a sound. He'd never imagined his name could sound so dirty, but so sweet at the same time. “Please, Mr. Stark.. I need you so bad..” Tony's hand was inside his briefs faster than he'd thought possible, stroking himself as Peter begged him, blissfully unaware of his presence.

 

“Fuck me, Tony!” Tony brought his free hand to cover his mouth as he twisted and flicked his wrist, so close, so fast. “Harder, daddy.. Please, I'm _so_ _close_!” Peter whined, and the desperation was too much for Tony. He came into his underwear, hot and sticky all over his hand as Peter climaxed with a pinched cry.

 

He stared at the still door, wiping his hand clean on his briefs before zipping himself up. He rushed out of the apartment as quickly and quietly as possible. What had he just done?

 

–

 

The next afternoon, Peter walked into the lab, dressed in his suit, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Dr. Banner in the room. “Hi.”

 

“Good morning.” Bruce motioned for him to have a seat on the bench. “I just want to talk about what's going to happen and any possible side effects that may occur before you get the shot.” Peter nodded. “What this serum is going to do is basically jump-start your healing factor.”

 

Peter just sat and listened. “Once it's functioning properly again, it should be able to maintain itself.” Dr. Banner smiled softly at him as he spoke. “There will be some side effects. We have to sort of.. Overload it a bit, to make sure that it takes.”

 

“Okay.. What will that do to me?”

 

“You might experience a fever, some shaking similar to having way too much caffeine, maybe even a slight high. We're not entire sure, which is why you'll need to stay here for the next 24 hours for observation. Just in case.”

 

Peter must have looked nervous at the thought of being stuck there for the next day. What if something did happen and his identity was revealed? Would he be stuck in his suit the entire time?

 

“It'll be fine, Peter.”

 

“I'm sure, it-” He looked up, surprised. “Uh, what? That's not- My name.. Shit.”

 

“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me”

 

Peter's shoulders slumped. He knew he could trust Dr. Banner, but he was still disappointed in himself for not being able to hide it better. “How did you know?” Bruce shrugged. “Does anyone else know?”

 

“Not that I know of.” Bruce sat his clipboard down, picking up the needle. “I just need your shoulder.”

 

Peter loosened and lowered the corner of the suit, happy the mask was hiding the blush as he saw the older man notice the bites and marks on his body. Had he been at full healing power, they would have faded already. Thankfully, he didn't comment on them.

 

“Tony arranged a private room for you. Friday will monitor you and I'll be on call the entire time in case anything happens. You don't need to worry about privacy.” He stuck Peter while he was talking, using it as a distraction.

 

He pulled the suit back on and gave a thumbs up. “Thanks. I'll just head up then..”

 

When he got to his room, he wasn't really sure what he was going to do for the next day. He hadn't brought anything from home other than his phone since Tony hadn't thought to tell him he'd need to stay. He explored for a bit, finding a fully stocked bathroom and a small wardrobe that looked like it would fit him perfectly. It seemed like he had everything he needed. There was even a phone charging dock on his night stand.

 

The room was really nice. Really, it was more like an upscale apartment. There was a full-sized kitchen and living room, a giant balcony and a tub that was almost a pool. He wished for a moment that Wade was there to sink into it with him.

 

He drew a nice, hot bath and relaxed. He had loved what they did the night before, but his body was so sore. His muscles loosened in the heat, his hands kneading and rubbing slowly to release the tension. He stayed in until the water had gone cold, finishing with a luxurious towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way back to the closet, swapping the towel for a pair of pajama pants. He left his chest bare, starting to feel a little warm.

 

He turned on the huge television and sunk into the soft couch, drifting off after a few minutes before having even picked anything to watch. He was woken up when he heard a knock on the door. Looking through the viewfinder, he saw Tony and he took a deep breath. “Hey, Mr. Stark..” He invited the man in, arms crossing over his chest self consciously, chills running down his spine.

 

“Peter. How do you feel?” The man walked past him, into the kitchen. He sat down the almost-empty bottle of whiskey that Peter hadn't noticed, grabbing a glass from a cabinet.

 

“Uh, I'm okay. Thanks.” His knees felt weak, but he wasn't going to tell Tony that. He watched the man down the shallow glass before quickly filling it back up. “Look, I'm sorry..” He didn't know what else to say. “Please don't hate me.”

 

“Sit down, kid.” Tony sat down on the couch, right in the middle, leaving Peter without much space no matter where he sat.

 

He sat, looking down at his hands, ready for a lecture. “I don't want things to be weird between us..”

 

“You two always play so rough?” He sat back, arms across the back of the couch casually as he sipped.

 

Peter buried his face in his hands. “No..” He was so embarrassed, his stomach knotting. “That was the first time.”

 

“Sorry I ruined it.” Tony knew he hadn't. He'd made it better. He had Peter begging for it and the kid didn't even know that he knew. “Think you'll try it again?”

 

Peter shrugged, his back to Tony. He could feel the man's eyes staring into him, heightening his senses.

 

“Did you like it?” Tony could practically see the boy shiver.

 

Peter nodded, not sure why he was even answering. He should just say he doesn't feel well and excuse himself. That was a lie, though. He knew why. He wanted Tony to know he liked it. He wanted Tony to be jealous. He didn't know how Wade knew about his crush on Tony, but in the past two weeks he'd really dialed in on it, pushing all of the right buttons and he was in deep now.

 

“What other things do you two do?” Tony's voice was low and calm thanks to the bottle he'd downed before getting the guts to visit the boy. He could feel the heat radiating off of Peter even though they weren't touching.

 

Peter leaned against the plush arm of the couch, sitting sideways with his hands in his lap. He could feel the burn of his face and a knot in his stomach. “We try a lot of things..”

 

“What's your favorite?” There was an air of authority in his voice and if he was right, Peter would answer whatever he asked, do whatever he told him to do..

 

Peter looked up at him with his big doe eyes. “I like it when he's rough..” Peter licked his lips nervously. “He can't really hurt me, so..”

 

“Except yesterday. He could have hurt you.”

 

Peter nodded. “If he wanted to..” It was clear to both of them that was part of the appeal of the act.

 

“But you trusted him not to?”

 

Another nod.

 

Tony leaned forward, setting his empty glass on the table before looking over at the boy. “Do you trust **me**?”

 

Peter's heart stopped. Why was he asking that? He nodded slowly, cautiously. He watched Tony moving closer to him and it was like slow motion. The hand on his cheek, sliding around the back of his neck.. The stubble against his chin and the lips on his. He gasped and arched his back, letting Tony hover over him as the man slowly caressed his tongue.

 

Tony eased into the kiss, fingers stroking the short hairs on Peter's neck, coaxing his chin upward. He wondered if Peter was aware of all of the small, needy noises he was making. The boy's hands were wrapped around the bottom of his sweater, probably ruining the expensive cashmere, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Peter could feel every hair on his body standing on end, electricity running through him as he felt Tony's hand on his knee, moving slowly upward. His skin tingled as the hand made its way up, stopping to massage Peter's already hard cock. Peter's head was spinning as he moaned into Tony's mouth.

 

Tony's lips pulled away and Peter let out a whine, lifting his head to follow. The once bright eyes were dulled and glossy, half-closed in lust. He tilted the boy away, lips teasing along his jaw, pausing to whisper in his ear. “Say my name.”

 

“Tony..” Peter was writhing underneath the man, eyes closed. “Please, Tony..”

 

He smiled, moving down the boy's neck, feeling his name bubbling up the throat below him. “Good boy.” He squeezed Peter tighter as he took one of his nipples between his teeth, pinching and teasing it as a reward.

 

Peter's fingers were curling into Tony's soft, short hair as he felt himself getting closer. Maybe it was that he was still sensitive from the previous night or because he'd been fantasizing about Tony for so long, but he wasn't going to last.

 

Tony withdrew his mouth, wanting to watch Peter's face when he came. The kid's head was resting on the couch, mouth parted and eyes closed. He must have looked the same last night when he was begging Tony to fuck him.. Peter bit his lip and bucked his hips, letting out a long whine while Tony watched the wet spot of his pajama pants spreading.

 

Tony leaned back in, prying Peter's lips open with his tongue, kissing him loosely. His eyes blinked open and he pushed Tony back without warning. He saw the look of doubt on the man's face, but it washed away when Peter started to unbuckle his belt. Peter slipped out of his stained pants and stood in front of the older man.

 

Tony untucked himself, eyes never leaving Peter's body as the boy lowered himself down, knees by Tony's side, well-worn fingers gripping his waist tight. Peter licked two fingers, reaching around behind himself and a moment later, he was sinking down onto Tony, taking his entire length at once.

 

Peter twisted his fingers into Tony's hair and rolled his hips, making the man moan underneath him. It should have hurt, or at least stung a little, but it felt amazing. His entire body was thrumming like it never had before. He rested his forehead against Tony's, trying to focus as the room spun around them.

 

Tony's hands were guiding Peter's hips, rocking with him. Peter's lips were parted, brushing against his with every motion and Tony wasn't going to last. Not with how tight Peter was and the sounds he was making. He moved his hand down, stroking Peter twice before he was coming again, streaking across Tony's sweater as he clamped down. Tony bucked up, burying himself deep inside of Peter as he followed suit, erupting into him.

 

Peter's skin was flushed red and covered in sweat as he dropped his head down to Tony's shoulder. Tony's hands ran over his lower back and up between his shoulders leaving goosebumps behind. Tony leaned him back, taking in the sight before kissing him again.

 

Tony slid out of him, grabbing him by the thighs and Peter was asleep on his shoulder by the time they got to the bedroom. Tony laid him down, pulling the covers up over him before stopping to consider whether or not he should stay. He slipped the sweater over his head and stepped out of his pants and briefs.

 

When he slid into the bed next to Peter, he put his hand on the boy's forehead. “Friday, temperature.”

 

A voice rang out, quietly answering. “Mr Parker's temperature is 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit.”

 

“Drop room temperature to 50 degrees.” He tugged the blanket off of Peter, leaving him covered with just the sheet. “Let me know if it hits 103.” He kissed Peter on the shoulder, settling behind him, drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Tony stretched out, the chill in the air hitting his bare arms. “Friday, temperature.”

 

“Mr. Parker's temperature is 99.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Should I raise the room temperature?”

 

“Yes.” Tony propped himself up on his elbow, brushing the boy's hair out of his face. He smiled as he saw Peter's eyes blinking open. “Good morning.”

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter looked dazed, brows furrowed as he looked up. His eyes lowered and he was suddenly more awake. He grabbed the sheets, pulling them over his exposed chest as he sat back against the wall. “Wha- Uh.. What are you doing here?” His gaze dipped lower again and he stammered. “Why are you..?”

 

Tony's smile fell. Was he serious? “What happened?” Peter asked and Tony pressed his palms to his eyes so hard he saw lights. “Did we..?” The boy's eyes were wide and full of confusion.

 

“Get dressed, we need to go see Bruce.” Tony slid out of the bed, putting his pants on, but leaving the rest of his clothing on the floor.

 

Peter watched him walk out the door, waiting until he was gone to remove the sheet covering him. When he stood, he felt the stickiness between his legs and he knew the answer. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, taking them into the bathroom with him. Once he was cleaned up, he got dressed and headed for the elevator.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of rape, general smut.
> 
> The updated tags definitely give away what happens..

When Peter walked into the exam room, he was surprised to find that he'd beat Tony there, sitting down in front of Dr. Banner. “How do you feel?”

 

“Fine now.” Peter couldn't untie the knot in his stomach.

 

“Any trouble last night?” Bruce checked his eyes and ears, taking his vitals when Tony walked in, wearing a black t-shirt with the jeans he'd left Peter's room in.

 

Peter looked up at him, but the older man wouldn't look at him, eyes glued to the floor. “I don't know. I don't remember..” High throat tightened as he spoke.

 

“Hmm.” Bruce stared at the chart for a moment, looking over the data that Friday had compiled. “Well, I guess that makes sense.”

 

“It does?”

 

“Well, we basically short-circuited your body to reset your healing factor. It's not surprising that you may have ended up in a temporary fugue state while your body processed the excess input.”

 

“Is there any chance he'll remember what happened?” Tony's voice was cold.

 

“It's possible. Unfortunately, there's no way to tell the severity of the black out now that it's over.”

 

“Am I okay? Will it happen again?”

 

“Not likely. You seem to be fine now, I just need to take some blood to be sure.” Peter let him take what he needed, barely even feeling the needle, too caught up in his own head. “You'll be out of here before tonight as long as everything comes back normal.” Bruce left them alone, taking the vials to be processed.

 

“Mr. Stark.. I'm so sorry. Please, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry-” Peter's eyes stung as he pleaded, but Tony wouldn't let him finish.

 

“You're sorry? Jesus Christ, kid.. I **raped** you and you're apologizing to me?” Tony finally looked at him, squinting as he tried to understand what Peter was saying.

 

“What?” His eyes widened. “No, you-”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Peter had never seen his mentor so distressed. “I was supposed to keep you safe..” He let out a shaky breath. Peter stood, reaching a hand out to him, but he pulled back. “Don't. Just.. Don't.”

 

“But I'm okay.. It's okay, you didn't hurt me..” Peter tried to reason with him, but Tony was putting more distance between them.

 

“How do you know that? You were practically unconscious.” His jaw tightened and his voice shook.

 

Peter knew he was right. He couldn't remember anything, but he also knew that Tony would never hurt him. “You didn't know, it was an accident..” Heavy tears dripped down his cheek and he **needed** Tony to stop looking at him like _that_..

 

“Doesn't matter.” Tony shook his head, stepping backward toward the door.

 

Peter watched him leave, losing it when the door closed, leaving him all alone. He gripped the table behind him as the tears started pouring down his face. He turned around and sank to the floor, leaning against the edge of the table, burying his head in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. Tony was never going to speak to him again.

 

He took a few deep breaths until he could think straight, blinking through the tears as he pulled his phone out. He sent Wade a short message.

 

_I need you._

 

He wiped his face and pulled himself together before leaving the room to go back upstairs. He laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling while he waited for Wade, wondering how he was going to fix this. Could he fix it?

 

“Mr. Wilson is here to see you. Shall I send him up?” A soft voice called out from all around him.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” He walked over to the door, just in time to hear a soft knock.

 

“Hey-” Wade's smile turned straight when he saw Peter's puffy, red eyes and wet cheeks. “What happened?” He pulled Peter into a hug and it just set him off again. He let Peter cry for a minute before pushing the boy away enough to look at him. “Are you okay? Did it not work?”

 

Peter shook his head. “No, it worked..” He rubbed his sleeve across his face, sniffling.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“Tony and I had sex.” He felt guilty admitting it out loud to him. They weren't exclusive or anything, but he couldn't handle it if he hurt Wade too.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Wade's voice was dangerously low, eyes hard.

 

“No!” Peter shook his head. “I mean.. I don't know.” He looked away, embarrassed. “I don't remember.”

 

Wade took a deep breath and led them over to the couch to sit. “What?”

 

“I don't know.. Dr. Banner said the shot might have caused some sort of blackout. I don't even remember seeing him until I woke up this morning.” He leaned against Wade's chest. “He thinks he took advantage of me.”

 

“And he didn't?”

 

“No- I.. Maybe?” He was so confused. “But I wanted it.”

 

“Baby, you can't make a decision like that when you're not in control.” He stroked Peter's hair, one of the boy's favorite ways to be comforted. Consent was something he and Peter had talked about at great length very early in their sexual relationship, so he knew that Peter understood.

 

Peter stared blankly across the room. He knew that.. His eyes stopped on the empty whiskey bottle on the kitchen island and he sat up. “He was drinking..?”

 

Wade followed Peter's gaze. “Looks like it.”

 

“Then I'm just as guilty as he is.” He looked up at Wade eyes searching for confirmation. “We just both made a bad decision.. Right?”

 

“I suppose. I doubt he'll see it that way, though.” Wade was just being honest with him, but it still hurt to hear. He just needed a way to make it better. To make Tony feel better. “Why don't I go grab us some food?”

 

Peter agreed. He wasn't sure he would be able to eat, but Wade would insist, so he just went with it. He stewed in his thoughts while he was alone, trying to come up with a plan.

 

In the elevator, Wade stared at the doors. He should let them work it out, he shouldn't interfere.. It was selfish of him, but he almost wanted them to have a falling out. Wade would never let Peter know, wouldn't want to put him in that position, but he had always been jealous of the boy's crush on his mentor. Sure, they were friends and Peter obviously had some feelings toward him, but not like how he felt about Tony Stark.

 

He shook his head. He couldn't let Peter lose Tony, even if it meant they'd never be more than friends. He made up his mind and barked out a command. “Take me to Tony Stark.” He rode in silence, not entirely sure what he was going to do or say once he got there.

 

“Sir, Mr. Wilson is here to see you. Shall I let him in?”

 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sure.” Whatever was going to happen, he definitely deserved it. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, surprised but not at the right hook that caught him on the jaw.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wade held himself back. As much as he wanted to kill the man in front of him, Peter would never forgive him.

 

“A lot, apparently.” He rubbed his face, not even trying to defend his actions.

 

“Were you drunk?” His eyes dropped down to the glass in Tony's hand.

 

“I knew what I was doing.”

 

“ **Were you drunk**?”

 

“Yes.” Tony tried to read Wade's expression, but failed. “That doesn't change anything.”

 

“Did you force him? Hurt him?”

 

“No! God, no..” Tony slammed his hand down against the counter. “I thought he wanted it..”

 

“And what exactly made you think that?”

 

“He was screaming my name while you fucked him the other night.”

 

It was Wade's turn to stare, taken a little aback. “You heard that?”

 

“Didn't mean to.” Tony took a long sip of his drink. “I had no idea he liked me like that.”

 

“You know, for a genius you're pretty thick.” Tony just glared at him, waiting for clarification. “The kid's in love with you.” It hurt so much more than he thought it would, saying it out loud. Had Tony really not been able to see it? “Has been as long as I've known him.”

 

Tony shook his head. “No..” He walked past Wade, pacing.

 

“Yeah. And now he thinks you hate him.”

 

“I don't hate him, I hate myself.”

 

“Well he doesn't know that. He's hysterical up there because he thinks you're never going to talk to him again.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“ **I raped him** , Wade. Not for pretend or playing around, like you.. **For real**.” Tony's eyes bored into him. “What are you not getting about that?”

 

“You were drunk, it was a misunderstanding. He knows that.”

 

“Oh, does he? That's great. I feel so much better!” Tony yelled sarcastically.

 

Wade crowded his space, looking down at him as he spoke, his tone more serious than ever. “You might not have hurt him last night, but you're hurting him now. Is that what you want?”

 

“I'm staying away from him so I **don't** hurt him.” Tony didn't back down.

 

“That's not how it works.” His eyes softened. “If he loses you, it'll kill him.”

 

Tony's shoulder slumped. “How am I supposed to look at him again?”

 

“I don't know, but I know that it's breaking his heart thinking that you hate him and you need to fix it. I'm going to get food. You've got two hours to figure it out.” It wasn't a question or a suggestion. “And quit drinking.”

 

“Why are you even here? Aren't you two together?”

 

Wade was already in the doorway, not looking back at Tony as he spoke. “Like I said, he's in love with **you**.”

 

Back in Peter's room, Wade walked in with the boy's favorite sandwiches half an hour later. They sat and ate, Peter mostly just picking at his food.

 

“I talked to Tony.” Wade stopped him before he could say anything. “He's going to come by in a bit.”

 

“He is?”

 

When Wade nodded, Peter smiled a little, taking a big bite. Wade finished first, excusing himself. When Peter was done, Wade led him to the bathroom where he'd run a warm bath for the two of them. They soaked and Peter calmed down, finally thinking that maybe everything would be okay after all.

 

Peter let Wade towel him dry, fluffing his hair sweetly. Peter was almost done getting dressed when there was a knock on the door, Wade leaving to answer it. When he walked into the living room, Tony was sitting on the couch. He still looked upset, but his eyes met Peter's, so that was an improvement.

 

Peter sat in the center of the couch, Tony on one side, Wade on the other. “I'll let you two talk.” Wade stood to leave, but Peter grabbed his hand.

 

“Please stay.” Having Wade there would help keep him calm.

 

Wade nodded and sat back down. As much as he didn't want to sit there and watch Peter and Tony make up, he would stay if Peter needed him. He knew that Peter loved Tony, how much worse could it be to hear him say it?

 

Neither knew where to start, so Tony just spit it out. “I'm sorry.” He silenced Peter with a raised hand, wanting to continue. “I know you don't think I did anything wrong, but I did. I was drunk and I should never have even come here.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Peter almost didn't want to know the answer.

 

“Being with you? No.” He reached out to grab Peter's hand and could see the boy release a breath he'd been holding. “But it wasn't right. Not like that.”

 

Wade sat back, not wanting to interrupt.

 

“You're right. I wish I could remember..” He squeezed Tony's hand tightly. “I've wanted to do that for a long time.” He blushed, nervous to admit it to the man right to his face.

 

“How long?” Tony's hand moved to Peter's cheek, encouraging him.

 

“Always..” He leaned into the hand before it pulled away.

 

Wade sighed. He could tell that neither of them was going to make the move they needed to move forward, both too uncertain. “Kiss him.” Tony stilled as Peter turning his head to look at Wade and then back to Tony, unsure.

 

Tony's eyes looked like they were asking Peter for his approval, so he nodded almost imperceptibly. The room was eerily still for a moment before Tony's hand was back on his cheek, leaning in to seal their lips. Peter sighed, melting into the strangely familiar feeling of stubble against his skin. Tony deepened the kiss savoring the taste of the sweet boy.

 

“Pull his hair.” Wade breathed quietly. “He likes that.”

 

Tony did as he was instructed, without thinking twice. His hand moving to the back of Peter's head, giving his hair a quick yank and Peter gasped, lips falling away from his but only for a second. Wade's hand was on his back, pressing him back in, and they were kissing like they'd never stopped.

 

Wade knew every sound that Peter made and he was really good at pinpointing exactly what the boy was craving. Most of the time, he knew what Peter wanted before Peter knew himself, and right now, he knew what the boy wanted. He leaned into Peter's ear, whispering. “Be a good boy and get on your knees.”

 

Peter shivered, pulling back to look at Tony through hooded eyes before licking his lips. He let himself slide off the couch, crawling the couple of feet to sit on his knees between Tony's legs. Peter hesitated, glancing back over to Wade, as if asking permission to continue. “Go on, baby boy. Show Tony how good you are with your mouth.”

 

Tony gulped, feeling Peter's hands making quick work of his belt buckle again, his warm tongue on him as soon as he was free. It should feel weird with Wade Wilson sitting only a few feet away from them, telling Peter what to do.. It should feel weird when the man settled beside him, arm draped over the couch behind him, breathing in his ear. “Watch this..”

 

Wade's hand reached down, putting a steady pressure on the back of Peter's head. With every inch, Tony's breathing got harder and he bit his lip when he felt Peter's lips all the way against his stomach, swallowing him completely. He pulled his hips back and then rolled upward, sliding out and then back in, feeling himself hit the back of the boy's throat. “Fuck, where did you learn that?” He did it again, amazed at how composed Peter was as he took him so deep.

 

“Right here.” Wade ran his tongue along the shell of Tony's ear experimentally. “You're welcome.” From what Wade could see, Tony was longer than Wade, but thinner. He knew Peter would have no problem taking him down.

 

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting himself go. It could be weird later, right now it felt too good to care.

 

“Tell him he's a good boy.” Wade took Tony's ear in his teeth, spurred on as Tony relaxed.

 

“So good, Peter..” A hand joined Wade's in the boy's hair and he could feel Peter doubling his efforts with the motivation. “You're doing so good, baby..”

 

Peter was digging his fingers into Tony's pants to keep from touching himself. Before that morning, he never would have imagined being with Tony, much less with Wade there as well. He was aching for someone to touch him. For both of them to touch him..

 

Wade's fingers in his hair started to pull him back and he whined as Tony left his mouth with a wet pop. He was pulled up, Wade licking Peter's lips before kissing him only inches away from Tony's face. When he finished, he guided Peter over to Tony with the hand on the back of his neck, watching while their tongues danced. “Pick him up. We're going to the bedroom.”

 

Wade never would have guessed that Tony Stark would like taking orders, but he tucked himself in and did as he was told once again, hoisting Peter up like it was nothing. Wade led the way, opening the bedroom door to let them inside, Peter letting out soft sighs as Tony nibbled his neck.

 

“Throw him down.” Wade smirked. “He really likes that.”

 

Peter squeaked as he hit the mattress, his hair falling loosely forward. He stared down the bed at the two men watching him and he couldn't stop himself anymore. He threw his head back, his hand stroking himself through his pants. He had no idea what was going to happen, who was going to do what to him and he was on fire just thinking about.

 

Wade walked around the side of the bed, kneeling above Peter's head. He lifted the light boy up into a sitting position, sliding his shirt off. He kissed the side of the boy's neck, his hands running down his shoulders until he reached Peter's wrists, grabbing them firmly. “Come and get him.”

 

Tony licked his lips, pulling his own shirt over his head before kicking off his pants. He could feel Peter's eyes burning a hole through him as he crawled onto the bed, stalking him like he was prey to be eaten. He ducked down, tongue swirling into Peter's navel, feeling the boy's muscles contracting around him. His hands were shimmying the soft pants down and out of his way, Peter drawing his knees up to escape them and to clench around Tony's chest.

 

“What's the safe word?” Peter's head had fallen back against Wade's shoulder. This was new for them, so they were going to be careful.

 

“Pork and beans.” In any other situation, it would have been funny. Peter had laughed when Wade came up with it, but it did the job. It wasn't something they'd ever accidentally say when they were playing. They'd never had to use it.

 

“And if you can't talk?” Wade knew that they knew the signs, but he had Peter say them out loud so that Tony knew.

 

“I clap.”

 

Wade praised him, watching from over Peter's shoulder as Tony's tongue trailed downward. Peter wiggled his hips, biting his lip as Tony teased him, passing by his eager cock. He lifted Peter's legs over his shoulders and Wade smiled into his neck, realizing what Tony was doing before Peter did.

 

He held both of Peter's wrists behind his back with one hand, his other splaying out across Peter's throat, moving to cover his mouth just as Tony reached his goal. As Tony's tongue swiped across his hole, Peter let out a moan that came out as a whine against Wade's hand and he arched his back.

 

Wade moved his hand, two fingers darting in and out of the boy's mouth for moisture before reaching down to wrap around his dick. “Ahh.. What-?”

 

“Shh, it's okay, baby. Daddy Stark's got you, doesn't he?” Of all the things that they'd done together, Wade had never eaten him out and it was so hot to watch him experiencing it for the first time, overwhelmed by the feeling.

 

“Yeah..” His chest was rising and falling quickly and Wade could tell he was close. He let Peter's hands fall loose, leaning forward enough to be able to spread Peter's legs wider. Immediately one hand went to Tony's hair, the other reaching behind him to wrap around the back of Wade's neck, pulling both men closer to him as he writhed. He came, hard against his stomach as Tony's tongue delved inside of him, stretching him open. “Tony! Oh god- Aah..” He couldn't speak as Wade milked him, knowing exactly how to touch him.

 

“Look at him..” Wade tilted Peter's head down, helping him to watch as Tony's face was buried between his cheeks. “Does that feel good?” Peter nodded and Wade's hand was instantly gripping his chin tightly. “Say it.”

 

“It feels so good..” He let Wade tip his head back. He felt so good, he'd let them do anything they wanted to him as long as it didn't stop. “Don't stop..”

 

Unfortunately, Tony had to stop eventually, sitting back on his heels and he looked over to the nightstand. Wade took the hint, grabbing a small bottle of lube, tossing it over to him. Tony spread a generous amount on his hands, rubbing it together to warm it before sliding two fingers into Peter.

 

Peter sighed as Tony worked him further open, adding a third finger into the tight boy. “Just do it. I can't wait anymore.”

 

“Impatient..” Tony tsked him, curling his fingers in just the right way to make him spasm.

 

Peter whimpered, toes digging into the blanket. “Please.. I need you to fuck me. Please, daddy.” How could anyone say 'no' to that?

 

“How do you want him?” Wade asked, hands roaming across Peter's exposed body.

 

“Just like this..” Tony love to see the boy spread out in front of him, able to see every expression on his face.

 

“Just a sec.” Wade scooted himself back, pulling Peter with him, propped against the wall for better support. He drew his knees up, and Tony knew exactly what to do. He grabbed Peter's legs and draped them over Wade's to keep them opened for him. Peter hooked his ankles around Wade's calves and reached for Tony, yanking him forward into a scorching kiss.

 

Tony slicked himself, making sure he was well-coated before slowly disappearing into Peter, kissing the screams out of him. Tony moved his head to the side, forehead lying on Wade's shoulder.

 

Peter was a complete mess, filled and surrounded, every one of his senses being provoked as Tony moved in him, slow and deep.

 

Tony used Wade's legs for leverage, sitting himself up once he was able to set a steady stride. He looked past Peter to see Wade's eyes closed, his lips against Peter's ear, whispering sweet encouragements and loving words. He tapped the man's leg to get his attention, locking lust-filled eyes. Tony tilted his head and Wade dropped his legs.

 

In an instant, Tony had Peter pulled lower and flipped, his head landing between Wade's thighs with a yelp. Tony crashed back into him and he could only moan against the denim, Wade moving his head to the side just long enough to free himself.

 

Once Peter's mouth was on Wade, Tony lifted his hips and pressed a hand between Peter's shoulder blades to hold him down. He couldn't move, leaving it up to Wade to fuck into his mouth as he held himself steady, trapped in place.

 

It was so hard to focus on making Wade feel good when his entire body was shaking with pleasure as Tony pounded into him. He could hear Wade's breathing picking up and his hips were stuttering, so he must not be doing too bad. As if Wade could read his thoughts, his hands were petting his hair. “You're so good at this, baby boy.. Can you take it deeper?”

 

Peter did his best to nod, knowing Wade would only ask if he was close. It wasn't as easy to take him all the way down because of his girth, but he wanted so badly to make Wade feel good. He relaxed as much as he could, gagging a little, but Wade went slowly, making it easier.

 

Tony's fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Peter's ass, thrusts getting more and more ragged. He hunched over the boy, kissing the top of his spine as a hand reached around to stroke him in time with his movements. “Come on, baby. Let go..” Peter closed his eyes and and Tony climaxed together, Tony watching the way his mouth was stretched wide.

 

He was moaning when Wade came down his throat and he choked, pulling back as he coughed, come and saliva dripping out of his mouth as he sputtered. Tony patted his back as Wade quickly finished himself off.

 

Tony helped Peter sit back, cradling him in his arms as they all came down. After a few minutes, Wade leaned forward, kissing Peter gently. “You guys should talk.” He gave Tony a nod before walking out the door, leaving them alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this didn't evolve the exact way I had planned, so now I have no idea who Peter should end up with. I need input!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None!

Tony held Peter for a while after Wade left, neither of them speaking, both exhausted. Tony finally broke the silence. “How are you feeling?”

 

Peter smiled. “Well.. I'm definitely going to remember that.” Tony chuckled a little, readjusting them so that they were laying down, Peter's head on Tony's chest. Peter sighed. He'd waited so long for Tony to see him as more than just Spider-man or some kid and now that it was happening, it almost didn't seem real. He wondered where they would go from there.

 

“We should take a trip.”

 

Peter looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“We should go somewhere- Anywhere. Just us. To get away and figure this out..”

 

“I have school..” It sounded amazing, but he wasn't sure they could do it.

 

“We'll go next weekend. Maybe take off Friday. I can call May and tell her I need you for a project.”

 

Peter bit his lip, considering. When he looked at Tony's face, seeing how happy he looked, he couldn't say no. “Okay.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony's smile lit up.

 

“Yeah.” Peter beamed back at him. They would be okay. They would figure it out.

 

–

 

Tony sat in his fancy car outside of Peter's high school. He had been able to talk May into letting him pick Peter up directly from school on Thursday, which was due to let out in about 10 minutes. When Tony heard the bell, he stepped out, leaning casually against the gorgeous silver convertible, well aware of the fuss he was going to cause.

 

As students flowed out, small groups started to gather and Tony could hear them gossiping. He saw familiar, messy curls pushing through the crowd, wondering what everyone was doing standing around. When Peter spotted him, he smiled, jogging over.

 

“You didn't tell me you were coming!” He tossed his backpack into the back seat. If he'd know, he would have dressed a little nicer than the white t-shirt and jeans he was wearing.

 

“Surprise.” Tony smiled at him, ruffling his hair before opening the door for him. Once they were in the car, Tony leaned over innocently. “What do you think would happen if I kissed you right now?”

 

Peter blushed, knowing they'd be on the news within the hour. “Kiss me and find out.”

 

Tony grinned as he leaned back over, revving the engine before taking off. “Your bag's in the trunk. We're headed straight to the airport.” He shushed Peter when he tried to interrupt. “My plan is Aunt May approved.”

 

“So where are we going?” Peter played with the stereo, pulling up Tony's playlists, scrolling through them.

 

“Another surprise.” Tony smiled when Peter groaned sarcastically.

 

Eight hours later, they were stepping off the plane. “Welcome to Malibu.” Tony got an armful of Peter and a quick kiss, followed by another bright smile. He really liked making the kid smile..

 

“This is awesome.” Peter felt the warm air on his face and he was so glad he'd agreed to take the trip with Tony. Once they got to the house, Peter realized the word 'awesome' didn't do it justice. Tony gave him a full tour and he made mental notes of all the places he wanted to get Tony naked.

 

“What do you want to do first?” Tony was watching Peter's face light up as he looked around and he was reminded of how much he'd taken his life for granted. He'd seen the house so many times, lived there for so long that it was just another building to him. To Peter it was a palace.

 

“Workshop.” Peter beamed at him and Tony should have seen it coming. Peter didn't want to leave in the first place and he hadn't even had a chance to play around.

 

Tony followed Peter and he could tell it was hard for the kid to keep from running, his excitement making him fidget. When they stepped inside, Peter couldn't keep himself calm anymore, rushing over to the desk. “Turn it on.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, expecting more.

 

“Please!” He knew that Tony was teasing him, but he was itching to see it powered up.

 

“Wake up, baby. Daddy's home.” He snapped, smirking over at Peter as the computer came to life, bright blue screens lighting up the room.

 

Peter stared, in complete awe, blue light washing over his face. He looked over to Tony, eyes begging him for permission. “Go ahead. Do whatever you want.” It took Peter a few minutes to get used to the controls, but before long, code was flying too fast for Tony to keep up with, mostly because he was too busy focusing on Peter instead of what he was doing.

 

Tony had no idea how long it had been when he was pulled from his thoughts as Peter grabbed his arm, tugging him to the center of the room. The kid snapped his fingers and the floor lit up in a familiar pattern, but Tony couldn't place it. It looked like a map viewed from above. It was spreading slowly, getting bigger and he looked around, squinting as he processed where he knew it from.

 

Peter tugged him back a few steps as the scenery lights stopped moving, the sides of the buildings at as large of a scale as the room allowed, which was about a fifth of their normal size, if Tony was guessing. Suddenly, there was an Iron Bot standing in front of a kid and Tony remembered. Stark Expo 2010. He watched the scene play out, remembering, but not understanding why Peter was showing it to him.

 

Peter stopped the movement, stretched his hands and the buildings dropped away as the boy and the Iron Man suit grew to life-size. Peter walked around them, kneeling down next to the kid, smiling.

 

“It's the first time we met.”

 

Tony looked at the frozen scene, him in his suit next to the chest-high kid in an Iron Man mask, and then back to Peter. “That was you?” Peter nodded. Tony stepped forward, into the projection of the suit and Peter stood, face to face with him. Still looking up to him after so long. “How did you-?”

 

“I pieced together the security footage with the recordings from the suit and 3D rendered them.” The look of Pride on Tony's face made Peter's heart skip a beat. “I was just a regular kid then.. You were kind of my first crush.” Peter blushed a little, his hand resting on Tony's chest through the light of the suit. “Six years later I come home and you're in my apartment and it's just unreal. Then, a week ago, you kissed me and..” Peter swallowed hard, snapping his fingers, sending the lights away. It was just them, as they were now. “I've been in love with you for so long..”

 

Tony just gaped at him as he spoke, truly not having grasped it until then. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Wade Wilson was right. Peter was **really** in love with him and he suddenly felt guilty because he just wasn't **there**.

 

“I know you don't feel the same way- It's okay.” Peter was smiling at him genuinely. “We came here to figure out what we are.. What we're doing and.. I just wanted you to know.”

 

“I like you a lot, Peter..” He paused. “More than a lot.” Peter just listened. “But I'm not good at this stuff.. I work too much, I drink too much.. There's the publicity..” Peter looked so vulnerable as he listened to Tony speaking, eyes large and unsure.

 

“You're not so bad..” He tried to keep smiling, but Tony could see through it.

 

“I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into.” Tony's hand stroked his cheek. “Once you get past the glitz and the glamour and the perfectly groomed facial hair.. It's not all that pretty.”

 

“I know who you are. I'm not asking you to be perfect and I know that there will be sacrifices..” Peter's eyes were locked with his. “I just want you to give me a chance.” Peter knew if Tony would just try, they could be happy.

 

Tony looked into his eyes and knew he couldn't say no. He'd give the kid anything he wanted if it would make him smile again. “Okay.” He would get there.

 

And there it was, like the sun had just come out, Peter was radiating happiness, jumping up to kiss him. “So, you're my boyfriend now?”

 

Tony sighed. “Yes.” One quick kiss turned into two and before long, Peter's hands were on his pants. “Woah, woah.. Hold up.” Peter slowed his kisses, but didn't stop. “Not legal here.”

 

“What?”

 

“Age of consent in California is 18, so no funny business while we're here.” Peter stared blankly at him. Tony had to be joking. “Sorry, kid.” Peter didn't know what to say, but after how they started their relationship, he wasn't going to push the man into anything he wasn't sure about, especially regarding consent.

 

After a moment of moping, Tony saw something change in the boy's eyes and he knew he was up to something. “What are you-?”

 

“Is it illegal if you don't touch me?” Peter's hands pulled back from Tony's pants to rest on the front of his own. He kept his face just an inch away, nothing but his breath touching the older man.

 

“Uh..” He had no idea, but god, he hoped not. “Jarvis?”

 

“As Mr. Parker is over the age of 15, lewd or lascivious acts would not be prosecutable in the state of California.”

 

Peter's smile doubled a he slid his hand into his jeans, biting his lip, his eyes never leaving Tony's. He stepped back and Tony moved with him until Peter hit the desk.

 

Tony could hear Peter's zipper sliding down, but he kept their eyes connected. He could tell the moment that Peter took hold of himself when his eyes flickered and he took a deep breath in.

 

“I wish you could touch me..”

 

Tony's jaw tightened.

 

“I want you to kiss me.”

 

If he leaned in, less than an inch..

 

Peter pulled away almost imperceptibly. “But you can't..”

 

Tony took a deep breath as his restraint was tested like never before. He felt hot puffs of breath and could hear Peter's hand moving and it was the sweetest torture. He held himself still as Peter teased him with soft moans and lusty stares. When Peter came, heavy breaths lingered between them and Peter looked up at him with the sweetest smile.

 

Tony laughed. “How do you do that?”

 

“What?” He looked so innocent.

 

“Look so sweet and so filthy at the same time.” He grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and pulled him for a kiss, wiping the smile off his face.

 

Peter broke away from him and started running. “Let's go swimming!”

 

Tony couldn't help but feed off of Peter's energy, taking off after him. By the time he caught up, they were only a few feet away from the pool and he picked Peter up, a loud laughing scream escaping the boy just before Tony threw him in.

 

Tony stood back, smirking as Peter swam up to the side of the pool before climbing the side of the wall to get out. He took in the sight of the wet, white shirt clinging to Peter's muscles, his jeans weighted down, hanging low on his hips. He let Peter walk up to him, tricked by the playful look on his face. When Peter's hands gripped his shirt tightly, Peter's eyes went darker. “Don't you dare.” Tony tried to back up, but he'd forgotten how strong Peter could be when he wanted.

 

“You started it.” He placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips before flinging him into the pool with almost no effort. When Tony came up, Peter jumped in right in front of him, splashing him in the face.

 

“You're such a brat.” Tony smiled brightly as he splashed him back.

 

Peter wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. “I love it when you smile.” He ran a finger over the lines on Tony's cheek as if he was memorizing them.

 

“It's all you..” Tony's smile softened. “I can't remember the last time I was this happy.” Yeah, he could definitely see himself falling for Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has given me feedback about how to work the pairings in the story and potential ways to end it. I still don't know what I'm going to do, so I guess I'll just write it and we'll all be surprised :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo much angst! And a little bit of sexy stuff just to take the edge off.
> 
> But mostly angst.

Wade stared at his phone while he waited for his frozen burrito to heat up. He and Peter usually talked every night, even if it was just a quick message, but it had been three days and not a word.

 

He set it down and picked it back up twice before he started typing.

 

W: Having fun?

 

Casual, definitely not needy or jealous sounding. Perfect. He hit send and pulled the door open to check his food. Hot on the outside, frozen in the middle. Figures. He put it back in for another minute and just as he closed the door, his phone buzzed.

 

When he opened the message, he looked at the attached picture and was reminded why he hadn't messaged Peter earlier. Tony was behind Peter, head resting on the kids shoulder with arms wrapped around him, both of them shirtless and smiling wide. It looked like they were on a boat.

 

P: So much fun!

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

P: Back tomorrow. Movie night?

 

Wade pressed the phone to his forehead and thought really hard about if he could deal with that or not.

 

What the hell was wrong with him? He and Peter had been friends for over a year and the only thing that was going to change was that they wouldn't have sex anymore. That wasn't really so bad, was it? He had literally initiated the sex between Peter and Tony so it was his fault that he was even in this situation.

 

He needed to just get over it. He typed up a reply and hit send, grabbing his finally hot burrito from the microwave.

 

W: Sure, but I'm picking the movie.

 

He sat down, propping his feet up, remote in one hand, burrito in the other. Another message popped up, but his hands were full. Once he finally picked a show and got it started, he heard another message come in.

 

P: No Porn.

 

P: I'm serious.

 

Peter knew him so well..

 

W: I would **never**.

 

P: You literally try every time.

 

P: Gotta go, we're about to dock!

 

Wade didn't reply, he knew Peter would be too busy with Tony to notice anyway.

 

–

 

In the car, Peter was trying to get Tony to tell him where they were going for dinner. Tony had ordered in all of his favorites since they'd been there, but it was the first time they were going out.

 

“I thought you said we couldn't go out.” He rested his hand on Tony's thigh as he drove, squeezing teasingly. “Since I'm your _secret lover_ and all..” He chuckled.

 

“Not the words I used..” He looked unimpressed. They'd talked about if and when they would make their relationship known to the world and Tony wanted to be cautious for the time being. The paparazzi in New York wasn't that bad, but in California? It was insane. Not to mention, he hadn't visited for a while, so it was bound to be even worse. “We just have to be careful.”

 

“So, when we're outside, I can't do this..?” They were stopped at a red light and Peter leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Absolutely not.” Tony kept his eyes on the road as they drove up the coast, entering a long stretch of highway right next to the ocean.

 

“What about this..?” He slipped out of the shoulder strap of his seat belt and moved lower, right hand resting on the far side of Tony's neck. His left hand tugged the edge of Tony's shirt down before he began to suck on the sun-kissed skin.

 

“Nope.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, shifting slightly in his seat.

 

“Definitely not this..” He lowered his head as he unzipped Tony's fly. Peter wrapped his lips around the man's semi-hard dick and he could hear the engine revving as Tony tensed, foot pressing into the gas. Peter took his time, keeping it shallow and slow.

 

Tony should have stopped him, but the kid had been teasing him, wearing away his restraint and he just didn't have it in him. There was no one around and Peter was **so** good with his mouth.. He put on the cruise control and enjoyed it while it lasted. He wanted his hands on Peter, but he kept them on the wheel, focusing as much as he could on driving.

 

Peter swallowed it all down, licking Tony clean before tucking him back in, sitting back in his seat. He licked his lips and pulled his seat belt back on, looking over at Tony.

 

“Definitely don't do that when we're outside outside.” His eyes were still on the road, but Peter could see them practically twinkling. When they got to the restaurant, it was completely empty. “It's all ours for the night.” So that's why they could go out. Sneaky.

 

They talked all night and the food was delicious. Tony was old friends with the owner and had arranged the evening before they were even in Malibu, wanting Peter's last night to be special. They had a small, trusted staff that understood the value of discretion, so Tony didn't hold back his affections.

 

They sat at the small table, drinking and flirting. Peter couldn't care less that Tony had money, but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it either. Life hadn't always been easy for him and May struggled sometimes to keep them afloat. It was nice to be taken care of and it obviously made Tony happy to be the one to do it, so they had fun, enjoying the night.

 

–

 

When Wade woke up, his hand was still in his boxers, though the television had long since turned itself off. He pulled it out, and grimaced, heading to the bathroom to take a steaming hot shower. He spent the day freshening up his apartment, having really let himself go the past few days, feeling sorry for himself.

 

By the time Peter was at the door, he'd pulled it together. At least he thought so, until the kid was jumping into Wade's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

Wade instinctively wrapped his arms around Peter to hold him up. He was glad that the boy had his head on his shoulder, so that he couldn't see the look on Wade's face. He closed his eyes, grip tightening for just a second before he sighed and let go, setting the boy down.

 

Peter looked up at him, huge smile plastered on his face and Wade put on his best smile to match. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Wade shut the door, following Peter into the living room, pizza already on the coffee table.

 

“For everything.” He sat down on the couch next to Wade, cuddling under his shoulder.

 

Wade stared straight forward, arm draped over Peter, feeling his breath across his chest. He didn't see a minute of the movie, stuck in his own head the entire time. He could just pull Peter's head back and kiss him.. But then Peter would have to choose and he couldn't do that to him. Maybe he was just afraid that Peter wouldn't choose him.

 

“It's so amazing, it's right next to the ocean and.. Wade?”

 

He jerked his head to the side, looking down at Peter. “Sorry, what?”

 

“Nothing.. What's up with you?” He straightened up, tucking a leg underneath him.

 

“Just had a rough weekend.” Wade tried to blow it off. “I'm fine.”

 

Peter's hands wrapped around the back of Wade's head, looking him straight in the eye and Wade gulped. “You know you can talk to me, right?” Wade nodded and he could tell that Peter didn't believe him. His thumb brushed against Wade's cheek and he leaned in.

 

Wade's hand shot up to his chest, holding him back. “What are you doing?” Peter sat back, lips tightening.

 

“Sorry..” Peter stood up off the couch, eyes avoiding Wade's. “I'm just.. I'm gonna go.”

 

He watched Peter bolt out the door, slamming his head onto the couch once he was out of sight. Why didn't he just let Peter kiss him? “Fuck!” He screamed into the cushion. What was Peter thinking?

 

–

 

Peter's eyes were blank as he looked up at his ceiling, hands clasped under his head. He was going to kiss Wade.. After the perfect weekend with Tony, **his boyfriend** , he was going to kiss Wade. What was wrong with him? He was so glad that he'd gotten home after May had gone to bed, he didn't have the energy to pretend to be in a good mood.

 

The next day, he had trouble focusing in class, so he texted Wade during lunch.

 

P: Can we talk?

 

He spent the rest of the day watching his phone, more anxious every time he saw no new messages. As he walked out after the final bell, he pulled his phone out again. He almost turned it off, but instead, he dialed Wade's number. He didn't know what he was going to say, but as it kept ringing and ringing he realized that he wasn't going to get a chance to say anything.

 

He stared at his phone. Wade had never ignored a call of his. He dialed Tony's number next.

 

“Hey, you coming by tonight?”

 

“Hi, no.. Uh, I promised May we'd do dinner tonight since I was gone all weekend. I just wanted to let you know.”

 

“Sure, kid. See you tomorrow night then.”

 

“See you then.”

 

When May got home, she instantly pulled him into a huge hug. “How was it? Did you have fun?” She followed Peter to the table and started pulling food out of the bags on her arms, handing containers to Peter to open and divvy up.

 

“It was awesome.. I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” He smiled at her, handing her a plate.

 

“I want to hear all about it!” She sat down, staring at him expectantly as she took a sip from her cup.

 

Peter took a deep breath and went for it. “Tony and I are dating.” It was only a matter of time before it got out and he didn't want May to find out from anyone else.

 

May coughed, her hand covering her mouth as she processed what he said. “What?”

 

“Mr. Stark and I. We're dating.” He bent his fork in his hands as he fidgeted. “It wasn't an internship thing. I'm so sorry I lied to you..”

 

“Tony Stark. And you. Are dating?” Peter nodded, not sure what she was going to say. “What about Wade?”

 

“We're just friends.” He answered reflexively before his eyes snapped up as he processed her question. “Wait- How do you know about Wade?”

 

“Come on, Peter, I'm not stupid. You think I don't know what goes on in my house when I'm not here?” She sat back, looking offended. “We met a few weeks ago.”  
  
“What?”

 

_May stepped inside the apartment two hours before she was due home, her dinner meeting having been canceled. She Wanted to surprise Peter with an impromptu ice cream night, but she was the one surprised when she saw a man sitting on their couch, shushing her._

 

“ _He's asleep.” The man pointed down to his lap and as May rounded the corner, she saw Peter asleep with his head in the man's lap. “Hold on..” He picked Peter up, whispering sweetly to him. “Shh it's okay. Go back to sleep, I'll take you to bed.”_

 

_She watched him suspiciously, having recognized him from having passed him in the hallway a few times. He didn't exactly have a face you could forget. He shut the door gently, apologizing as he walked by. “Sorry. I'll get going..”_

 

“ _Sit down.” Her words almost dared him to keep walking._

 

“ _Yes, ma'am.” She put the ice cream away in the freezer and put on a pot of coffee._

 

“ _What's your name?”_

 

“ _Wade.”_

 

_She eyed him from in front of the counter, pulling two cups from the cupboard. “And how do you know Peter?”_

 

“ _Through his Stark Internship. I work with Tony Stark sometimes.” It wasn't entirely a lie. He thanked her for the cup as he took it, glad to have something to occupy his hands._

 

“ _And you two are, what? Dating?” Her eyes were still watching him closely._

 

_Wade shook his head. “No, no.. It's not anything serious. We're just friends..”_

 

“ _Wade..” She leaned in a little. “Don't bullshit me.” She had seen how gently he'd treated Peter and the way her nephew cuddled into him._

 

_He smiled and it was a little bittersweet. She was more observant than he'd given her credit for. “I promise, we're just friends.”_

 

“ _You don't have any friends your own age?” She wasn't going to ask, but looking at him, she guessed he was in his 30s. She didn't want to be rude, but she was protective when it came to Peter._

 

“ _It may surprise you, but people don't usually want to get to know someone like me when we first meet.” His tone was dry, but he caught himself. “Sorry, I didn't mean..” He hoped she hadn't taken offense, he honestly hadn't been talking about her. “There just aren't a lot of people like Peter. It probably sounds weird but.. He's my best friend.”_

 

_May's eyes softened. “He is pretty great, isn't he?”_

 

“ _Yeah.” Wade looked into his coffee and smiled, thinking about Peter._

 

_May watched him smiling and didn't believe for a second that they were just friends, but she didn't press it. Peter was a great judge of character and if he hadn't told her about Wade, he probably had a reason. They talked a little while longer and once May decided he was an okay guy, she let him leave for the night._

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” He couldn't believe he hadn't known.

 

“I just thought maybe you weren't ready to talk about it yet.” She shrugged. “But I thought you two were together. Did something happen?”

 

“We weren't really.. It was just, I dunno.. Casual, I guess.” She was looking at him skeptically. “Why? Did he say something?”

 

“No..” She hesitated. It wasn't really her place to say anything, was it?

 

“What?”

 

She sighed. “It's just the way he talked about you, it was really sweet. Maybe I just got the wrong impression..”

 

Peter set down the bent fork, staring at his plate. Wade had talked to May about him and she thought they were a couple. A real couple. He had always assumed they were just friends that fooled around, but had Wade thought it was more than that?

 

They had never outright said that they were exclusive with each other, but since they started having sex, he had never been with any one else and as far as he knew, Wade hadn't either. They spent most nights together, between hanging out and patrolling, never went more than a day without talking or texting.

 

Even when they weren't having sex, he loved to just be near Wade. The man made him feel safe and made him laugh and smile and oh god, they were dating. And he just dropped him for Tony the instant the other man showed the slightest bit of interest in him.

 

Wade had been there, he'd helped him win Tony over because he knew Peter was in love with him, even though he knew it would mean they would be over. His stomach knotted as he realized what Wade had done for him.

 

“I have to go..”

 

He ran out the door, dialing Wade's number as he ran for his apartment. He shoved his phone in his pocket angrily as the call went to voicemail again. Luckily, Peter ran fast as Wade didn't live that far away. He took a couple of breaks and was there in about twenty minutes.

 

–

 

Wade had to control himself to keep from crushing his phone as he saw Peter's name flashing on the screen again. He just needed some space before he talked to the boy again. He was ready to call it a night when he heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

 

“Wade?” Another knock. “Wade, please let me in!”

 

He walked over, placing his hand on the knob, but not able to bring himself to turn it.

 

“I need to talk to you, please..”

 

Wade rested his head against the door. He wanted to comfort Peter, hold him and tell him it was going to be all right, but he couldn't. If Peter tried to kiss him again, he wouldn't be able to stop him and it would ruin his relationship with Tony. They both just needed some time apart, it's what was best for Peter.

 

Peter put his hands on the door, ready to knock again, but he hesitated. If Wade had wanted to talk to him, he would have answered already. He couldn't blame the man, though. He'd basically just been dumped for another man and then Peter came back to brag about how great he was. Peter had just wanted to talk to his best friend, tell him how happy he was, but then he tried to kiss Wade and it must have been like salt in a wound, reminding him of what he'd lost.

 

His lip shook a little and he felt like such a terrible person. “I'm so sorry..” He stepped back, turning on his heels to run back home.

 

The next morning, he didn't want to get out of bed. He felt like such an asshole, but how was he supposed to make it right if Wade wouldn't talk to him? And if he made it right with Wade, what would happen to him and Tony?

 

“Peter! You're going to be late!”

 

He groaned, frustrated beyond belied. There was no way he was going to be able to focus in class, but he threw one a new sweater and grabbed his bag anyway. Maybe he'd try to fake being sick to get out of going.

 

As he was walking up to his school, he passed several news vans and as he got closer, he noticed a large crowd building on the front lawn. He tried to squeeze past them so he wouldn't be late, but someone reached out to grab him, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“That's him!” Lights started flashing in his face as people crowded around him. He could barely hear what they were saying as they yelled over each other, pushing and pulling him. His heart was beating so fast and his senses were all tingling uncomfortably.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He yelled as there were microphones in his face and a voice boomed right next to his ear. His head was starting to pound as the over abundance stimuli assaulted him from every direction.

 

“What's it like dating Tony Stark?” He was spun around and suddenly another camera, another light.. “How old are you?” He had to get out.. “Are you two in a sexual relationship?” He could feel his vision starting to blur and he felt like the crowd was going to swallow him whole. “Are you with him for his money?” He was losing control, if he stayed, he was going to hurt someone..

 

His eyes widened and he was suddenly pulled in another direction, a firm grip tugging on his arm, leading him out of the crowd. Peter looked around and he was scared and confused until the man in front of him looked back and he saw a familiar face.

 

“Hey, get back! Hands off!” Happy was shoving people out of the way, dodging cameras like a pro until they got to the car. He opened the door for Peter, pushing the reporters back as they tried to get one last word in.

 

Peter locked the door behind him, breathing hard as he felt the car shake, people pushing against the side to try to get a picture of him through the heavy tinting. What had just happened? He closed his eyes and tried to get his body under control, telling his spider senses that there was no danger.

 

“Calm down, kid. It's okay.” Tony looked across the seat at Peter, the boy's eyes wide, he looked terrified.

 

“Tony!” Peter practically threw himself into Tony's arms. “What's happening?” As they drove away and Tony held him, he could feel himself calming down, his senses realizing that they were safe. Tony pulled out his phone, handing it to Peter.

 

He looked at the series of blurry pictures and recognized it from their dinner in California. The first one showed Tony whispering something in his ear and Peter was laughing, hand on the man's chest. The second, Tony's hand was on Peter's chin as they looked in each other's eyes. The third, Peter's head was tilted back as they kissed passionately.

 

Peter handed the phone back, speechless. What were they going to do?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings, just normal sex stuff.
> 
> Please note that the OMC in this chapter is just here to cause some angst and will not be any real part of the story, so don't worry too much about him. If you're curious, my inspiration for him is a young Francisco Lachowski. I attached a nice gif at the very bottom so that you can see what I'm working with.
> 
> Also, someone please give Wade a hug for me because I am just so mean to him, poor baby..

As they rode through traffic, Tony calmed Peter. “I've already got lawyers on this. I don't know how they identified you so fast, but I got here as soon as I could.” He tipped Peter's head up to look at him. “Peter, I'm so sorry.”

 

“What do we do?” Peter's eyes were watering, he was so worried that Tony was going to tell him to get lost, that he wasn't worth the trouble he was bringing. With Wade not speaking to him, if he lost Tony he'd have nothing.

 

“Hey, it's gonna be okay.. This isn't even the worst scandal I've ever been involved with. Remind me to tell you about Saskatchewan some time.” Tony whistled, eyebrows raised, and Peter laughed a little. “We're going to lay low for a little bit and then we'll hold a press conference. We'll clear all of this up, I promise.”

 

“Are we going to tell everyone about us?” He sniffled a little.

 

“I think they already know, kid.” Tony smiled crookedly at him. “We just need to make sure they have all the facts.” He kissed Peter chastely. “You don't need to worry, we're not doing anything wrong here. You should call May, though.”

 

Peter nodded. “I told her about us last night.” At least May wouldn't be shocked at the news when she found out.

 

“I sent a team to her to make sure she isn't bothered by the press.” Tony would never underestimate how low people would go to get a story. “You won't be able to go to school until we get this under control and I'd feel better if you stayed with me. Happy will make the arrangements, but you should let her know.”

 

Peter did as he was asked, calling May right away. “Peter, what the hell is going on? Why do I have bodyguards?”

 

“You haven't seen it yet?”

 

“I just walked out the door, who are they? What's happened?”

 

Peter shifted in the seat. “Somebody published some pictures of me and Tony from our trip. There were reporters at my school. Tony thought they might be at the apartment or at your work, he sent the security detail.”

 

“Where are you now?”

 

“I'm with Tony.” He let her know where he would be and what was going to happen. The security team was going to bring her to them tonight when she was done at work, so they could figure everything out.

 

–

 

Wade made his coffee, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He definitely hadn't been up most of the night crying, thanks for asking. He stumbled out the front door to grab the paper to read over breakfast and the only thing that would have made him feel more domesticated would be turning around to see Peter in the kitchen in an apron.

 

He groaned. He couldn't look anywhere, do anything or even think to himself without it going back to Peter. How had one person come to be integrate themselves into literally every facet of his life like that?

 

Wade wasn't some hormonal teenager with an infatuation, he was a grown man and he wasn't going to keep moping. He was going to eat breakfast, read his paper and then maybe later, he'd find some asshole that deserved a bullet in the head. Or 12. He kicked back to get started and immediately, his face hardened.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” The first page he opened up to was plastered with pictures of Peter and Tony, touching and kissing.. He threw the paper across the table with a shout. “Fuck!”

 

Yeah, he definitely needed to kill someone.

 

–

 

Two days later, Tony and Peter sat in their living room, ready to let in a small group of heavily vetted reporters. It wasn't a traditional press conference, but Tony didn't want to subject Peter to that. He'd seen how the boy reacted at the school, he didn't want to put him through that again. Sure, they would have been on a stage behind a microphone but that doesn't mean it still doesn't feel like you're getting attacked.

 

They'd brought in extra pieces of furniture to make it as casual as possible and Happy had briefed the reporters about what kind of conduct was going to be allowed, reminding them they were interviewing a seventeen year old kid. There was security throughout the room, just in case, but they were very inconspicuous.

 

“You ready?” He placed a quick kiss to Peter's temple, his arm draped around the boy casually.

 

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. They'd discussed the types of questions that might come up, things they wanted to avoid saying or insinuating and as much as they could to prepare him, but it was still overwhelming. He'd never been in the spotlight before, but it was something he was going to have to get used to.

 

Tony motioned to let everyone in and they started filing in, taking their seats. They had a few stationary cameras already set up, the cameramen entering with them to begin recording.

 

“Thanks for coming, everyone. Go ahead and get comfortable.” Tony greeted them, getting up to get himself and Peter drinks of a vastly different variety. He sat down with his glass of whiskey, handing Peter a Coke. “All right, let's get started.”

 

Immediately, one of the reporters spoke up. “Thanks for having us, Mr. Stark. Good morning, Mr. Parker.” Peter gave a quick 'hello' before she continued. “Tell us, how did you two meet?”

 

Tony smiled a bit at the question, remembering the first time they met, Peter stumbling over his words adorably. “Peter applied for a grant through the September Foundation in 2015 and he's been working with us ever since. Fun fact: Peter here is the one that synthesized your friendly neighborhood Spider-man's webbing materials.” Peter smiled shyly. “He's been an incredible asset to our team.”

 

“So, Mr. Parker.. You signed on with Mr. Stark's foundation when you were 15?” Peter nodded politely. “And when that happened, did he make any advances on you immediately or did he wait a while?”

 

“What? No!” Peter knew what the man was insinuating and he didn't like it. “Tony would never do that..” Tony's hand was on his arm, calming him, but it had the opposite effect. Feeling how the man was caring for him made Peter even more angry at the accusations that were being made.

 

“Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once and then I won't be answering any more questions about it. Tony has **never** done anything inappropriate or illegal with me. He's been a mentor and a friend and only **very recently** did we start dating.”

 

Tony smiled proudly, sipping his drink as Peter laid into them. Even trying to be hard, he was just so cute. “If you're asking if he took advantage of me when I was underage, which I assume you are and just don't have to guts to do directly, the answer is 'no'.” His lips were tight, but it had felt nice to let it out.

 

There was a small silence as the group waited to see if he'd finished, before one reported spoke up. “So, tell us then, what changed?”

 

Tony sat up a little straighter, taking the question to give Peter a break. “There was a small accident in the lab, no big deal, no one was hurt, but it made me think. I realized I cared about him in a different way than before.” It was sort of true. When he'd seen Wade on Peter during their experiments and then found them at the boy's apartment, before he knew what was going on, a protectiveness came over him that he couldn't explain. Hearing Peter calling his name had just sealed the deal.

 

There were a couple of 'awe's through the crowd before the obnoxious man spoke up again. “What about you, Mr. Parker?”

 

“Well, it was sort of the same. He really took care of me and I dunno.. It just clicked.” He shrugged.

 

“So, it had nothing to do with the fact that he's a billionaire?” The man eyed him.

 

“No.” Peter said flatly as he looked over at Tony. “We can kick him out, right?”

 

Tony waved Happy over, smiling. “We certainly can.”

 

The man fought as he was dragged away. “So, you're just going to get rid of me for trying to get to the truth, then?”

 

Tony stood and looked at him defiantly, Happy pausing to let Tony speak to the man. “Don't pretend for a second that you're here for the truth, you rat. You're trying to paint me as a predator and Peter as a gold-digger and it's bullshit! He couldn't care less if I went bankrupt tomorrow. He's one of the smartest, kindest people I've ever known and I love him, no matter what you think about us. Get him the hell out of here!”

 

Peter stared up at him, trying to understand what he'd just heard. Tony looked around at the people in the room, all watching him silently, before looking over to Peter. The boy stood, hands toying with the bottom of his sweater. “You said-”

 

“I know what I said.” He took Peter's hands in his own. “And I meant it.” One hand brushed Peter's cheek. “We'll talk about it later, okay?” Peter nodded, smiling. He wanted to kick out all of the reported and jump the man right there, but he took a deep breath and they sat back down.

 

Happy continued to shove the guy out the door and the rest of the interviews went really well. Everyone else's questions were respectful and they answered them with ease, thanking everyone for coming on their way out. Peter could only hope that the stories that came out would paint them in a good light, or at the very least, be boring enough that people would move on quickly.

 

Once they were alone, Tony climbed on top of Peter as the boy sprawled across the large couch. He kissed the side of Peter's neck.

 

“Say it again.” Peter was looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

 

Tony placed a kiss on his lips, their eyes connecting. “I love you.”

 

Peter's hands wrapped around Tony's shoulders, pulling him for a deep kiss. He felt Tony's hands running down his stomach and he arched into the touch. They moved slowly, Peter letting the man devour him, finally feeling like he wasn't holding anything back.

 

They stripped as they kissed, neither wanting to back away more than they had to, but needing to not have anything between them. When Peter pulled his shirt off, Tony was back on him immediately, hand on his cheek to hold him steady as the other hand opened him up.

 

As Tony began to move with him, Peter held him tight and Tony whispered in his ear. “I love you..” He could feel Peter shivering below him and he picked up his pace, not wanting to keep either of them waiting. With a few more snaps of his hips, they were both coming, bodies slick with sweat as Tony slid to the side, not wanting to crush the boy.

 

_Tony loves me. I love him and he loves me_. Peter smiled, thinking to himself as he drifted off to sleep, his joy overshadowing the nagging voice in the back of his mind that said _but what about Wade?_

 

–

 

Wade turned on the television, only listening a little from the kitchen as he dug in the fridge. He was running out of food since he hadn't gone out in over a week, trying to avoid Peter.

 

“And here's a video from an interview this morning with New York's most controversial new couple.”

  
“I think they're kind of cute, they're very affectionate..”  
  
“The kid's not even half his age, it's not cute, it's inappropriate.”

 

Wade banged his head on the freezer door as he listened to the daytime show's cast arguing. He couldn't get away from it.. He turned the television off, heading to the bedroom to get his suit. He strapped on all of the knives he could carry and made sure his guns were loaded. Who cared if it was two o'clock in the afternoon? He needed a distraction.

 

He stopped down the street first, popping into a little hole in the wall taco place to grab a bite to eat before wandering around the city, looking for trouble. Unfortunately for him, everyone was being unreasonably pleasant. It was starting to get dark and no one had caused him any trouble and it was starting to piss him off.

 

He went home to change before he made his way across town, wanting to go somewhere loud where he could forget about what was going on around him. If he couldn't kill anyone, he needed some other kind of distraction. He walked up to a bar that he just happened to know was a favorite hideaway for pretty, young boys, shaking the bouncer's hand as he walked past, settling in at the bar.

 

“Long time no see, Wade. How you been?” The man moved from around the counter and pulled him into a hug, having not seen him in well over a year.

 

“Kinda shitty.” He put his elbows up on the bar, ordering an entire bottle of Bruichladdich, not really into the small talk.

 

“Looking for some company?” The man eyed him up and down, taking in his run-down attitude when Wade nodded. “Any particular flavor?” The place was one of the most popular for men looking for other men and his old friend Carlos was a great matchmaker. Despite his looks, Wade was actually very popular back in the day, when he was a regular. Word had gotten around about his size and.. Generosity with his partners and apparently that trumped what his face and body looked like.

 

“Cute. Small. Brunette.” He took a big gulp. “Likes it rough.”

 

The man nodded. “Specific.. Let me see what I can do.”

 

Wade was a quarter of the way through the bottle, when the man, Carlos, came back over to him, motioning down to the end of the bar. “How about him? In the red shirt.”

 

Wade almost snorted. “Seriously? How is he even in here, he's like 12.” Carlos stuck his tongue out and walked away.

 

Halfway through, he was back. “Him?” The kid he pointed to was cute, but the buzz cut wasn't working for him.

 

By the time he finished the bottle, he hadn't thought he was going to have any luck, but Carlos walked back over to him, taking the empty bottle away with a big smile. “Gray sweater.” He pointed across the room to a boy leaning against the wall, hands in his large hoodie pouch, just watching the crowd shyly.

 

Wade licked his lips as he took in the sight. Messy brown hair, strong jaw, dimples.. Yeah. He could work with that. “He interested?”

 

“You still hung like a horse?” He grabbed Wade another bottle as he nodded, somehow knowing he would need it. Wade smirked at him. “Then he's interested.” Wade was a few more drinks in and he had started to feel buzzed. By the time he was done with the second bottle, he would be perfectly drunk.

 

It had taken him a while to get used to drinking with his healing factor always working against him. At first, he thought he couldn't get drunk anymore, but it turned out he just had to hit it very hard, very fast and eventually he would get there. After a fair amount of experimenting, he'd found his drink of choice and he knew just the pace to get himself a couple hours of solid, can't-remember-your-own-name drunkenness.

 

He felt small hands on his back after a few minutes and he finished his drink. Just a half a bottle left to go before he could forget. He swiveled on the stool, propping his elbows against the counter as he took in the sight of the boy up close. Wade could tell even through the hoodie that he had a lean build as he stood in front of him, biting his lip, giving himself a crooked smile. “Hi. I'm S-”

 

“I don't care.” It came out harsher than he'd meant and he could see the boy's smile falter a little as he took another shot. “I don't want to know your name, I just want to take you back to my place and fuck you until neither of us remembers who we are. That work for you?”

 

The boy was still chewing on his lip, but he nodded.

 

Wade reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head roughly, pulling him forward until their noses were touching. “I won't hurt you, but I don't want to be nice either.” He liked the way the kid gasped when he yanked him in and he really hoped he wouldn't be scared off.

 

He looked at Wade through heavy eyes. “Can I have a safe word? Just in case?” He looked a little unsure and Wade wondered if he'd ever gone home with anyone like this before.

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way..” He took the boy's breath away when he closed the gap, immediately running his tongue along the other's, fingers tightening their grip on the soft skin. When he pulled back, the kid looked dazed, lips glistening. He offered a seat and a drink, so close to where he needed to be as he tossed another one back.

 

They flirted and touched a little while they finished the bottle, Wade not letting the boy have much of the incredibly strong drink. He didn't want the boy to be at the point where he wasn't able to remember his safe word or when to use it.

 

When they were done, Wade hailed a cab and they made it back to his place quickly, Wade trying to control himself while they were still in public. Once the door to his apartment was shut, he had the boy pinned against the wall, tongue trailing along the underside of his jaw and he could feel himself slipping into a familiar warmth as the last of the alcohol started to settle in him making his head swim pleasantly.

 

“Hard limits?” He nipped the boy's ear, pleased with how sensitive his body was to Wade's touches.

 

“What?” Wade pulled back, looking at the boy's innocent expression and he groaned, pants tightening.

 

“Anything you don't want me to do?” He rolled his hips against the boy and he could tell he was making it hard for the kid to think. “Anything off limits?” He got an uncertain look back and a shrug. “That's okay. Just let me know if you don't like something. Use your word, I won't be mad.”

 

As much as he just wanted to throw the boy down and take what he wanted, letting out all of his frustrations and anger, he didn't have it in him to really hurt the kid. When he got a soft nod, he delved back in for another hungry kiss before picking him up off the ground.

 

The boy let himself be carried, and Wade loved how how small he felt in his arms. So familiar. In the bedroom, Wade leaned him away, still holding onto his thighs. “Take your jacket off.” The kid did as he was told, squirming in Wade's arms while he slipped out of his thick hoodie. “Shirt too.” Again, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor.

 

Wade threw him down on the bed and stared as he pulled the boy's shoes and socks off. The kid was long and lean, raising his hips off the bed to help Wade remove his pants and briefs, leaving him completely bare. Wade felt curious eyes on him as he shed his own clothes, just like he remembered. It was the same every time and he had gotten to the point where he could practically see the boy torn between being wary of his skin, but wanting to touch his muscles. Then when he dropped his pants, they always came around.

 

The kid's eyes were stuck there as Wade mounted the bed, obviously intimidated, but very turned on. Wade leaned over him, grabbing the supplies he'd need from the bedside table. He settled between the boy's legs, nudging them wide open as he slicked his fingers. He leaned up and kissed the boy, his clean hand fisting the boy's hair as the first one pressed into him, meeting a tight resistance.

 

He felt the boy's breath hitch against his lips and he pulled back just far enough to speak. “Relax..” The boy nodded, taking a deep breath as Wade slowly worked deeper into him. He felt the kid loosening up, the muscles of his shoulder and stomach unclenching and Wade loosened the grip on his hair.

 

When Wade heard the soft, airy moan fall from his lips, he had to re-evaluate what he wanted to get from the evening. When he saw him at the bar, he'd wanted to fuck the cute boy into the bed, letting out all of his pent up rage as he worked the boy hard. But now, faced with the kid's sweet sighs and trusting eyes, he realized that once he got past his anger, what he really wanted was someone to take care of.

 

He deepened the kiss, curling his finger in just the right way to make the boy shiver. He added a second without much resistance, doing his best to distract from the pressure with his tongue. He twisted and stretched until he felt comfortable with adding a third. It was so tight and the boy pulled away, resting his head on the bed, eyes closed. Wade could tell that he was trying to keep his face calm, but he was starting to tense again.

 

Wade took the boy in his hand, stroking for a moment, pausing the motion inside him until he started to moan, feeling good again. He kissed his jaw and continued to touch the kid as he buried all three fingers deep, twisting them in a way that made the boy grab onto Wade's shoulders, back arching off the bed.

 

“Mmnn..” The boy's head rolled back, away from Wade, and from the angle and blur in his own eyes from the alcohol, he could almost pretend..

 

He curled his fingers again in the same way, teasing. “Is that good?” He could hear himself slurring slightly, but he doubted that the kid cared or even noticed.

 

The boy's mouth hung open as he nodded his head against the blanket. “Y-yeah..” His breathing was quickening as Wade continued to massage that sweet spot in him. The boy's hands on his shoulders moved to his neck, pulling him down for a surprisingly soft kiss as the boy came, spurting across Wade's hand.

 

While he was distracted, Wade inserted a fourth finger. He didn't usually think it was necessary, but the boy was so tight and tense and he didn't want to hurt him. He slowly stroked him and moved in him as the boy's body stopped shaking, coming down from his orgasm.

 

“Wade..” The boy sighed out his name against his lips. “That felt amazing..”

 

Wade just smiled. “Just wait. We're not done yet.” The boy's eyes opened, glossy and dark. Had he really thought they were going to leave it at that? Not when Wade so badly needed release of his own.

 

He pulled his fingers out, taking a moment to slide on a condom and apply a hefty amount of lubrication before moving back into position between the boy's sweat-slicked thighs. “Ready?” He nudged forward, testing the resistance.

 

The boy's eyes were so unsure, but he nodded. He wasn't the first boy to think that Wade's thickness would be too much. Wade gripped himself, guiding in with a patience that would make a saint cry. He watched the boy's face carefully, slowing when he needed to. Halfway in, he let his hands fall away, pressing into the boy's stomach, comforting him as he moved across the smooth skin. “You okay?”

 

The kid took another deep breath. “Y-yeah, it's just.. A lot..”

 

“So I've been told.” Wade smirked down at him and the kid let out a breathy laugh, unwinding enough for him to sink into him the rest of the way, stilling once he was in place. He dragged out and then back in, slowly and carefully until the boy was wiggling his hips, eager for more.

 

He moved faster, propped up on his arms, shoulders flexing as he shifted his weight. He looked down at the boy, watching his chest rise and fall, eyes trailing up to the boy's parted lips and brown eyes. It felt good and the boy was beautiful, but they weren't the lips he wanted to kiss or the eyes he wanted to look into.

 

He slid himself out, taking a moment to readjust their position. He moved the boy to his stomach, pushing one of his knees up to spread him open before nudging back in. With the way that his vision was unfocused and by sheer force of wanting it so badly, he looked down and could finally let himself see what he wanted to see.

 

He picked up the pace, spurred on by the soft moans below him and the way the boy was shamelessly rutting against the mattress to relieve the pressure. Delicate hands were fisting the blanket as Wade gripped slender hips to keep the boy from hitting the wall with each thrust. The kid's final, obscene moan was muffled by the pillow between his teeth and the tightness of his muscles around Wade had him following close behind, hands gripping the boy's waist to steady himself.

 

He took a deep breath before slowly sliding out, careful not to hurt the boy. He rubbed a hand up his back soothingly. “You should get cleaned up.” The boy rolled over toward the edge of the bed and Wade could see the satisfied look on his face as he headed to the bathroom where Wade pointed.

 

Wade quickly tossed the ruined top blanket, replacing it with another from the top of his closet before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He leaned over the sink as he slowly drank it down, feeling the peak of his drunkenness hitting him hard. He'd been sober in a couple of hours and his body wouldn't let him be hungover, but for now his mind was foggy and his body felt nice.

 

When he walked back into the bedroom, intending on giving the kid money to catch a cab, he saw the boy sprawled out across the far side of the bed. Wade sat down next to him, a hand gently shaking his shoulder, receiving nothing but a quiet groan and shallow breathing. He sighed, pulling the blanket up over the boy before settling himself in on the other side of the bed, sleep overtaking him almost instantly.

 

When he woke the next morning, Wade felt warm. With his mind still hazy and half-asleep, memories from the night before began to come back to him. Tousled brown hair and soft flesh under his fingertips.. He smiled as he looked over, running his hand down the smooth, muscled back in front of him.

 

He placed a gentle kiss to the back of the boy's neck, whispering. “Peter..” He let his lips dance across the narrow shoulder, mumbling against his skin. “Missed you so much, baby boy..” His hand moved to brush the long, messy locks from the boy's face when the kid rolled back. Unfamiliar eyes looked up at him and he froze as the illusion his mind had created came crashing down around him.

 

It wasn't Peter. It had never been Peter..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I will eventually get past all of the angst. But not yet.
> 
> Warnings: Inappropriate use of Stark technology. Peter being a slut. Feels for days.
> 
> Also, for the purpose of this story, Tony's gauntlet is a full glove, not fingerless.

When Peter woke up, Tony pressed against his back, he smiled, rolling his hips into the man curled up behind him. He could feel Tony groan against his shoulder, sitting up. Peter glanced at the clock on the wall and it looked like they'd slept on the couch through the night. He could still feel the slight soreness left behind by Tony from last night and he pressed a palm to his crotch before bouncing up to straddle Tony's thighs.

 

Tony looked down and rolled his eyes. “You are insatiable.” The kid really could get it up at the drop of a hat, a combination of his abilities and just generally being a horny teenager. Tony, however, needed a break and said as much.

 

“Just touch me..” Peter whined, grabbing Tony's wrist, placing the man's hand on his aching cock. He rolling his hips, lifting himself off of Tony's lap to slide in and out of the loose grip with a moan. His hand gripped the man's wrist tightly, the links of the watch's band pinching Peter's palm. He paused, fingers running across the cold metal and he smiled.

 

Tony noticed the boy's expression change and he could see the curious glint in his eyes. He just sat back and let Peter do what he wanted, watching him closely. When he felt Peter's hands brushing against his watch, he thought the boy was going to take it off or keep moving until he reached Tony's chest.

 

Instead, Peter pushed a series of buttons and by the time Tony caught on to what he was doing, his gauntlet was activated. Peter caressed the crimson metal, looking up at Tony as he licked his lips, silently asking permission.

 

“Fuck..” Tony wondered if Peter had any idea how erotic he could look sometimes without even trying. “Anything you want..”

 

With the older man's approval, he brought the metal glove up to his lips, letting out a puff of hot breath to warm the chilled digits before his tongue darted out tentatively. There was no real taste, just the slight slickness of the mineral oil that Tony used to keep it moving smoothly. Encouraged, he slid the full middle finger between his lips, tongue sliding over the grooves and indents of the mechanical knuckles.

 

Tony's eyes were trapped and even though there was a layer of thick metal between them, he could swear he felt Peter's tongue on his skin. He let himself be pulled in further, careful not to hit Peter's teeth as the boy tasted him.

 

Peter closed his mouth around the finger as it slid in and out. “Mmm..” He was subconsciously writhing across Tony's lap, his dick raking against the man's stomach. He let the finger slide from his mouth, slick and dripping with spit as he raised his hips, guiding Tony's iron hand between his legs.

 

He reached around behind him, guiding the glove until it was lined up just right before lowering himself down onto it. He shivered a little and he wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold. It was so much thicker than Tony's bare fingers and the texture was just right, smooth on the top side, knobby on the bottom. He let his hands slip away, relying on his hips to move around the finger, dropping his head to rest against Tony's, licking the man's lips.

 

“Help me, Mr. Stark..” Tony shoved the glove upward as instructed and was rewarded with a sharp moan and an open, sloppy kiss. He and Peter were definitely on a first name basis, but he could tell that it excited Peter that he had been in a position of authority over the boy and he had no complaints about it. He gave an experimental curl of his finger, a little worried about the metal pinching or hurting Peter, but the boy didn't seem to mind as his mouth fell open against Tony's.

 

“Another one.” He gasped as a second, thick finger slid into him smoothly, thankful for the fact that Tony had come inside of him only an hour before. He tried to keep still, letting Tony move in him, twisting and curling the two fingers that felt as thick as three.

 

Peter was whining against his lips, biting into them as Tony started to squeeze in a third finger, stretching him even wider. The metal was no longer cold, warmed by Peter's internal heat and the friction burning between them. His own fingers dug into the back of the couch behind Tony's head, worried if he grabbed the man, he would hurt him.

 

“M-more.. P-please, Mr. Stark..” He could barely speak as he was stretched so open, but it still wasn't enough.

 

Tony looked at him in disbelief, both amazed and turned on that he could possibly consider taking more. “Peter, I don-” He didn't want to hurt Peter, but his protest was cut off by a sharp whine.

 

“P-please, sir! I'll do anything..” Peter bore down onto the fingers as if to make his point that he loved it and craved it and could take another. “I need more!” Peter hadn't touched himself once, but he was leaking down himself, onto the gauntlet and Tony could see him pulsing, ready to let loose at any moment, but holding himself back.

 

Tony lost it at 'sir' and pulled the hand back, collecting his four fingers as close together as possible before slowly working his way back inside, watching how Peter swallowed him up without hesitation. Tony gaped at him as he jutted in and out slower than Peter so clearly wanted, being cautious. The boy had the equivalent of an entire fist in him and was somehow begging him for even more still.

 

Tony flexed the fingers inside of the boy, crooking them all together, practically petting the boy's prostate and he'd finally had enough. Tony could hear the ripping of fabric feel the boy's muscles convulsing as he collapsed against his body, open mouth all but screaming in Tony's ear. Tony kept milking him, amazed at how much he could come after their last exchange and how frequently they'd been together in the past week.

 

He waited until Peter had completely stilled, knowing the boy had gotten every ounce of pleasure he could have before removing himself. He pushed a set of buttons and slide the metal glove off instead of closing it down, not wanting to gum up the inner workings before he could clean it. It was going to be tedious to take it apart to deal with, but absolutely worth it.

 

Peter finally sat back on his heels, smiling at him sheepishly and Tony stroked his cheek. “You're just full of surprises, aren't you?” Peter shrugged, cheeks still red. He was going to speak, but his stomach cut him off with a loud growl and they both laughed. It seemed like Peter had a ravenous appetite in every sense of the word. “Let's go get some food. kid.”

 

Standing up, Peter looked back at the couch, noticing the torn leather and wood splintering out from where he'd grabbed it and torn it open. “Sorry.”

 

Tony leaned in, whispering in his ear. “Don't worry, I'll punish you for that later.” He walked away before Peter could react, but he knew that Peter was going to spend all day thinking about that one little comment and he smirked to himself.

 

They cleaned up, got dressed and Tony let Peter pick which car they would take out. He chose his favorite, the silver Audi and they just started driving, neither sure exactly where they were going, but they'd decided they weren't going to hide. Once the press conference was over, they wanted enter the world as a couple. They had nothing to hide and eventually it would stop being a big deal.

 

They drove a little ways outside of the city and pulled into a small diner that Peter pointed out. Neither had ever been there and it seemed quiet, so they went for it. They ordered a big breakfast and they talked, uninterrupted through the entire meal. After, they spent the day at the park, both aware of the eyes on them, but no one approached them.

 

“We should go get some of your things from your place.” Tony had provided more than enough clothing and supplies for when Peter was over, but he knew it wasn't the same as having your own clothes and stuff around and he wanted Peter to feel comfortable while he stayed over. “Why don't we stop by there on the way back? Then we'll grab some take-out and eat in.”

 

It had started to get late and it was almost time for dinner and with his metabolism, Peter was basically always hungry so he agreed. At the apartment, Tony sat on the edge of Peter's bed while the boy gathered items in a duffle bag, chatting as he packed.

 

Peter looked at his huge, outdated computer and Tony shot him down. “That thing won't even fit in my car!” He stood behind Peter, pinching his sides playfully. “I'll set something up for you, though.”

 

Peter smiled at the thought of Tony building him a computer like the way he'd built his suit, knowing exactly what Peter would want and need, but still far exceeding any expectation the boy could ever have. He reached over, pulling one of his favorite hoodies from the top of his computer desk and a small, red blob fell into his hands from underneath it.

 

Peter ran his fingers over the stitching on the plush toy, remembering how proud Wade had sounded when he told Peter he'd sewn it himself.

 

It was the first time Wade pretty much died in front of Peter and the boy had **not** taken it well. It took almost two days for Wade to grow the side of his head back after the explosion and Peter hadn't left his side the entire time, not to eat or drink, not to adjust his position or sleep. He held Wade's lifeless body until he was conscious again, so distraught that he hadn't even registered the pain or dehydration he was putting himself through.

 

In some part of the back of his mind, he vaguely knew that Wade would wake up, but that didn't help as much as one might think. Not when he was holding a cold, still body in his hands, every second of the day stretching by as he waited to see his chest move, a finger twitch, **anything** that would tell Peter he was going to be okay.

 

When Wade finally woke up, Peter all but collapsed. Two days for a normal person wasn't that long, but Peter's super-human metabolism and the stress had taken its toll on him, wearing him down far more quickly than normal.

 

Once Wade could take care of himself, it was his turn to take care of Peter, making sure that the boy ate and slept until he was better, not only physically, but mentally as well. He also helped cover for him with Aunt May. Eventually, with time and a lot of cuddling and touching, he realized that Wade **was** really okay. That's when the man gave him the cute, tiny stuffed Deadpool plush. He had sewn it while Peter was sleeping, using the scrap materials from his suit.

 

Wade held him tightly. “Next time, he'll be here to take care of you until I get back.”

 

Peter must have been in his own head for a long time, brought out of his memory by his worried boyfriend's hand on his shoulder. “What's wrong?” Tears rolled down Peter's cheek as the wave of guilt hit him. He'd gotten so caught up in the media and Tony and himself that he hadn't been thinking how how hurt Wade must feel. The man didn't want to talk to him, but Peter couldn't help but feel like he should have been trying harder to get through to him.

 

“Hey, it's okay.. Talk to me.” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter when he saw the tears, having no idea what he was going through.

 

Peter let Tony hug him, but all of a sudden it didn't feel comforting at all. It felt unfair to Wade that Tony got to hold him while Wade was left all alone and it was all Peter's fault because he hadn't seen it. He hadn't noticed that Wade would have done anything for him, even died for him, regardless of if he would heal or not. He hadn't noticed that Wade honestly and truly loved him and he felt terrible because he hadn't told Wade he felt the same.

 

“Wade..” He sniffled a little. “He won't talk to me.”

 

Tony's brow furrowed. “For how long?”

 

“Since we got back.” Peter pulled away from Tony, moving to lay down on the bed, tiny Deadpool held tightly to his chest.

 

“Did something happen?” Tony sat at the end of the bed, giving him space.

 

Peter nodded, but he didn't know how to tell Tony. It was easy enough to explain that Wade loved him, but that he loved Wade back.. How would Tony take that? He could feel his stomach churning as he thought about it. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, fiddling with his hands in his lap, not daring to look Tony in the eye.

 

“I think he's in love with me.. And I didn't know.” His thumb ran across the plush's little smile. “And now we're together and I didn't mean to hurt him-” His vision blurred as heavy tears sat on his eyelashes.

 

Tony remembered back to his and Wade's talk.

 

_Wade was already in the doorway, not looking back at Tony as he spoke. “Like I said, he's in love with **you**.”_

 

At the time, he couldn't place the look on Wade's face, but looking back it was so obvious. “He'll be okay, he just needs time.”

 

“You don't get it..” Peter looked at Tony with an expression that worried the older man. “I love him too.” He stared at Tony, waiting for a response. Waiting for Tony to yell at him or leave, but he just sat there, frozen.

 

Tony's heart was racing as he heard the words come out of the boy's mouth. “..What are you saying?” He was more terrified of the answer than a grown man should be. He'd just had the courage to admit his feelings to Peter and now the boy was telling him he loved someone else and it fucking hurt.

 

He watched Tony's expression change and he must have sensed his worry. “I love you, too. I swear, I love you so much.. I just-” He took a deep breath. “I love him too and I don't know what to do.”

 

Tony's jaw tensed. “Do you want to be with him?”

 

Peter nodded, hating the way that Tony was looking at him. “But I want to be with you too.”

 

Before last month, Tony never would have believed that Deadpool could seriously love anyone, but he had witnessed it firsthand. The man had sacrificed his own happiness so that he and Peter could be together and he could understand why the boy was upset.

 

“I know it's stupid and I can't be with both of you and someone's going to get hurt but I can't-” It was hard for him to speak through the lump in his throat. “What do I do?”

 

“You really love him, huh?” Tony relaxed a little, motioning for Peter to join him on the end of the bed.

 

Peter crawled across the bed, accepting Tony's embrace as he nodded. “Then you should be with him.” Peter trembled in his arms, shaking his head.

 

“I can't lose you too. Please..” He held Tony, fingers gripping his shirt with all of his strength. “Please don't do this..”

 

“Peter, look at me.” He tilted the boy's head up, brushing tears away as he looked into bloodshot eyes. “You're misunderstanding what I'm saying.” When he was sure he had the boy's full attention, he continued. “I'm not leaving and won't make you choose between us.”

 

“What?” Peter was so lost, he had no idea what Tony was talking about.

 

“Love isn't a finite thing, Peter. It's not like money or time, you don't have less the more you give away.” He used the sleeve of his expensive shirt to wipe away Peter's tears and he could tell the boy wasn't getting it. “Is loving Wade going to make you love me less?”

 

“No..” He wiped his nose on the hoodie he'd pulled down earlier.

 

“Then love him.” He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“What?” Peter's head hurt, he was so overwhelmed and he didn't understand what Tony was trying to say.

 

Tony broke it down further for him. “I love you, Peter. And as much as I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself, I won't to do it if it's going to hurt you.” He made sure that Peter was following what he was saying before he kept talking. “Go talk to him. If he'll have us, we can try to make it work.”

 

Peter's heart skipped a beat as it sank in. Tony was giving him a chance, however small, to be able to be with both of them. He was willing to do that for him, so that he wouldn't have to lose anyone he cared about. “Really?” When Tony nodded, Peter could almost physically feel the relief wash over him.

 

“Go see him.” Peter nodded, smiling even though his face looked a mess. “I'll find my own way home. You can come by later. Or not..” He winked and Peter laughed a little.

 

–

 

Wade flipped the strips of bacon in the pan, trying to ignore the eyes on his back. He had considered, for a second, telling the kid to get lost so that he could punch something or throw some furniture out the window, but he didn't have the energy.

 

He sat the plate of bacon on the table, carrying over another plate full of eggs. “Help yourself. You want something to drink?”

 

“Milk?” The kid was sitting quietly, obviously not wanting to make Wade's mood any worse.

 

Wade set the glass down in front of him, sitting down to eat. He took a deep breath as he stabbed a clump of eggs. “So what's your name?”

 

The boy took a small bite of bacon. “Simon.”

 

“Simon.” He knew he needed to be nice to the boy, he hadn't done anything wrong and it was just going to make Wade feel worse if he upset him for no reason. “Sorry I've been a jerk. Just-”

 

“You were disappointed.” Simon looked down at his plate, pushing his eggs around. “It's okay.”

 

“Look, it's not you.” He looked over at the boy's slumped shoulders and he really felt like an asshole. “I was just missing someone and I wanted to forget.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“For a minute.” The kid looked like he felt a little better, taking a big bite of eggs. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

 

Simon shrugged. “Nothing, really.” His gaze stayed on the table.

 

“You got enough cash to get where you're going?” He hadn't seen the kid with a wallet or anything other than his clothes.

 

He set his fork down, hands moving to his lap nervously. “I don't have anywhere to go.”

 

Wade sighed. “Is that why you came home with me last night?” A small nod confirmed his suspicion. The boy had seemed way too innocent for that to have been a regular thing. “So what's your plan for tonight?”

 

Simon shrugged, still not looking up. “I might go back to the bar..”

 

“You do that a lot?” Wade kept his tone casual, obviously the kid was going through some stuff and he didn't want to make it worse. For as much of a bad guy as a lot of people made him out to be, he had a few soft spots. Cute strays were one of them.

 

Simon shook his head. “I've never done that before.”

 

“You've never gone home with someone?”

 

“I'd never had sex.”

 

Wade inhaled a piece of bacon, coughing to clear his throat. “Seriously?” He sat back, hands running over his face. He was suddenly really glad he'd changed his mood and not been rough, still he felt like a creep. He'd basically turned the kid into a whore, fucking him in exchange for a room for the night. Maybe if he hadn't been drinking he would have been able to tell that something was off. “Do you actually want to go back or you just need another place to stay?” The kid's silence was enough of an answer for him. “Why me?”

 

Simon looked up at him for the first time in a while. “I was going to leave with someone else, some guy named Randy, I think, but Carlos told me not to. Said he wasn't a nice guy. He promised you wouldn't hurt me.”

 

Carlos was right, Randy would have torn the kid to shreds. He had a reputation for liking them cute and innocent, same as Wade, but Randy didn't do safe words. Boys did what Randy said or they got hurt enough so they couldn't complain. Damn. That's who he should have killed last night. Why hadn't he thought of that? “And did I?”

 

“No.” Simon smiled a little. “I really liked it.”

 

That only made Wade feel a little better. That and knowing what the kid would have gotten if he hadn't ended up at his place. “So what happened?”

 

“Dad found out I'm gay and he kicked me out. I have a friend moving to town for school in a couple of weeks that said I could stay with him. Just have to get by till then.”

 

“You can stay here.” Wade knew a little something about shitty fathers and could sympathize.

 

“Really?” Wade nodded. “Do you want..?” Simon's eyes fell downward, hinting.

 

“Jesus, no.” He wasn't going to ask the kid to put out to keep a roof over his head. “Take the couch. I've got some clothes you can wear. Just don't steal any of my stuff and we're good.”

 

Simon smiled at him. Carlos was right, Wade was a good guy.

 

–

 

Peter had packed his bag and sent it with Tony back to his place, making his way over to Wade's apartment. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer this time. At the very least, he had to make sure that Wade knew how he felt.

 

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, biting his tongue. Maybe if Wade didn't know it was him, he would answer.. He covered the peep hole to make sure he wasn't ignored.

 

When Wade answered, Peter pushed past him right away, not giving him a chance to say anything. “Wade, listen to me, please. I know I've been a jerk and I'm so sorry. I didn't-” His eyes caught up with his brain and he stopped when he noticed the boy standing in the hallway in nothing but a towel.

 

He looked back and forth between them before he started stammering. “Wha-?” He didn't even know what to say. He made a run for the door, wanting to get out of the room before Wade saw the tears filling his eyes.

 

“Peter, wait!” He heard Wade call out to him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. If he stopped he would have to think about how it had been a week and Wade had already replaced him and he **couldn't** think about that.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm mixing up Spider-man movies here, but really only because I have the major hots for Dane Dehaan. His little cameo here is not so much as Harry in the movie as he is just a random, hot antagonist whose face I wanted to steal.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter does have attempted non-con, but it doesn't get very far and it's a date-rape situation, so it's not violent. Still, please be warned!

Peter ran. He webbed when he could go high enough not to be seen, but mostly he ran. For how long or in what direction, he hadn't really known until he was at the East River and he couldn't run any further. He gripped his backpack, staring across the water for a moment before buying a ticket. He couldn't explain the need, he just had to get away.. From everything.

 

When he got to the other side of the river, he took his time walking, wandering aimlessly until he came up to Penn Station. He was looking at the departures when his phone buzzed. It was Tony.

 

T: How did it go?

 

He gripped it tight, not wanting to think about it. He texted a simple reply.

 

P: Not good.

 

Before Tony could dote on him, he followed it up.

 

P: I need some space tonight.

 

As he eyed the list on the wall, he realized he needed a **lot** of space. He pulled out all the cash he had on him, only about a hundred bucks, and settled on Philly, seeing it was only going to cost him about forty for a round trip, leaving him enough for food and a place to stay, albeit not a nice one. He didn't care, though. He just needed a chance to get away, it didn't have to be pretty.

 

He got his ticket and only had to wait about twenty minutes. The sun had gone down not long before he took a seat, staring blankly out the window as the train began to move. The ride was about an hour and a half.

 

By 10pm, Peter was walking up to a huge house, music pounded in his ears, amplified by his hyper-sensitivity. He was weaving through the tightly-packed people and he couldn't recognize a single one of them. It was perfect. It seemed like lately, everything was just so complicated and it was getting to be too much. He needed to get away from the expectations and responsibilities. He needed one night to just be teenager, without worrying about hurting anyone. One night couldn't hurt anything.

 

Right?

 

Locating a raging house party probably wasn't what Tony Stark had envisioned for his spider drone, but it worked. Really well. A few parameters- distance from is destination, decibels emitted- were all it needed to find a target and send footage back to Peter's phone. He'd set it off before he got on the train and by the time he got to the station on the other end, he knew where he was going.

 

The first one looked like a dud. That was the opposite of what he wanted. The second seemed promising, but when he ran facial recognition, he got a hit somehow. Not someone he knew personally, but they went to the same school as him, so still not good enough. The third time was the charm.

 

People brushed past him and bumped into him, but they didn't look at him. He was completely insignificant and it was incredibly liberating after having all of the cameras on him. He smiled, blending into the stream of people headed deeper into the house.

 

Eventually they led him to the kitchen where every counter seemed to have a bottle on it. He didn't waste any time grabbing a plastic cup, looking through the labels to find the one with the highest proof. His accelerated metabolism meant that he had to drink a lot to get drunk, though it wasn't impossible, and that was the goal. He mixed himself a drink and thought about the time he and Wade tried to see who could get drunk faster before he did a handful of shots to get started before rejoining the crowd. He needed to not think about Wade.

 

He let the music move him, eyes darting from groups of people, content for the attention to be on everyone else again. Before long, the need for a refill took him back to the kitchen. He topped off another cup and did a few more shots, emptying the bottle. He casually flipped the bottle over his shoulder, smirking when he heard it 'swish' into the trash can.

 

He only got a single step when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him.

 

“That..” The boy's other hand pointed at him from around a bottle. “That was awesome. You're coming with me.”

 

–

 

“Sir, you didn't say that Mr. Parker was staying home tonight?” Friday's soft voice filled the quiet room.

 

Tony lifted his head, intrigued by the odd question. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

“I've received a transmission from his drone showing that he is in Philadelphia.”

 

He leaned back in his chair, interest piqued. “Get me a visual.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Immediately, the scene popped up in front of him and he laughed to himself. “May I ask what is amusing?”

 

“The kid's at a party.” Tony's grin was wide and he had to admit, he felt a little proud of Peter for taking the night to let loose. He really was too serious sometimes and he knew that if things hadn't gone well with Wade, he was going to need to let off some steam.

 

“What would you like me to do, sir?” Friday cut the video feed.

 

“Let the kid have some fun!”

 

“Need I remind you that Mr. Parker is not of legal drinking age?”

 

“He deserves a night off, Friday.” Tony resumed his work, but couldn't concentrate, thinking about Peter. He couldn't help himself when it came to the young hero, he felt responsible for him, even if he was just Peter for the night, not Spider-Man. “Keep the drone with him and get me an update every 15 minutes.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She sounded almost smug as he gave in, making the request.

 

\--

 

Peter stared as he was dragged away, not noticing that control of the drone had been taken over remotely, too busy with his surroundings. The stranger had sandy brown hair that swept across his forehead and icy blue eyes with a glint of mischief behind them.

 

Two rooms over, they pushed through the crowd and as soon as Peter saw the table, he knew. He'd been recruited for a game. “All right, all right, settle down. Let's get ready to play. Luke, you're up! Who's your partner?”

 

The guy across the table smiled wide, like he knew something that no one else did. “I'll be playing with Marcus this round.” The hollering that followed gave Peter some kind of idea about the guy's skill level. “How about you?”

 

Peter liked the way the boy's face crinkled when he smiled, revealing all sorts of hidden dimples and laugh lines. “Meet my secret weapon..”

 

After a short pause, Peter realized that was his cue. “Oh, right. Uh, I'm Peter.” He gave a small wave, but put his hand down quickly when he noticed that no one cared. “Hi.” He said more to himself than anyone.

 

“Well, good luck, Peter.” Marcus chuckled, obviously sarcastically. “Let's get refilled.” The nameless boy handed the bottle over, pulling Peter to the side, face to face.

 

“Okay, no pressure, but I hate that guy and we cannot lose to him. Do you understand me?”

 

Peter nodded dumbly.

 

Hands moved to the side of his face, and the boy leaned in. “Seriously. I need that over-the-shoulder, nothing-but-net magic I just saw. Can you do that?”

 

“Yeah..” Peter was a little breathless, but snapped out of it quickly. He could feel the alcohol starting to make him warm. “I mean, I think. I'll try.” The guy was a couple of inches taller than him, but he stood with such confidence that it made him seem much taller.

 

“Good.” With a quick smile and tap to the side of his face, the hands were gone and they were facing the table again.

 

“We're playing with shots?” Peter's eyebrows shot up, surprised when he saw that they were refilling the cups with vodka instead of beer.

 

“Can you handle that, kid?” Marcus chimed in, not bothering to stop pouring.

 

Peter turned, locking eyes with his mystery man. “Yeah, I don't like him either..”

 

A wide smile and a pat on the back sent a shiver through Peter's body. “I'm Harry, by the way.”

 

In an attempt to intimidate them, Marcus threw the ball to Peter, intentionally lopsided. Peter looked over to Harry and smiled as he caught it without event looking, a shy smirk on his face. The crowd went wild and Harry hopped up and down in excitement. “Oh you are SO going down, Marcus!”

 

Peter was the new guy, so he shot first. They were 7 cups in before the other team even got a chance to shoot and the crowd was loving them. He had been drinking his own drink to keep up since they hadn't been scored on. Finally, when the other team had a chance to shoot, they made two cups and went again. He did a cheers with Harry and happily took the drink.

 

The other team played well, but their lead was too strong to overcome. The game was over when Peter sank a ball into a cup in Marcus' hand before he could drink it. Harry jumped on him, shouting “Oh my god! Are you kidding me? That was amazing!”

 

Peter just smiled shyly and nodded. This kind of attention, he was okay with. The vibe of the room was so upbeat and his mind was beginning to feel a little dull. He relaxed into it, letting himself have fun. He would deal with everything else tomorrow.

 

“Okay, okay, settle down everyone! Who's up next?” While the crowd fought over who would play the champs, Harry leaned over, invading his personal space. “You up for another round?”

 

Peter nodded. It was all he could do as the alcohol and closeness warmed him. He wanted more than warmth though, he needed another drink.

 

Harry noticed the look, and offered to help. “Hold our spot, I'll go get us something.”

 

He hadn't noticed the hand on his lower back until it was sliding away, but then he couldn't stop feeling it. Harry looked back and smiled when he saw Peter watching him.

 

–

 

“Your update, sir.” Friday announced before beginning the live video.

 

Tony hadn't gotten much work done since the last feed, his mind wandering to the party that Peter was at. What he wouldn't give to be able to blend into a crowd. For all of his showmanship, there were times when he wished he was just a normal guy with normal problems, so he understood what Peter was going through. Peter had his first run-in with the media, but was still relatively unknown and Tony was a little envious.

 

He watched the people around him cheering for Peter as they played, getting way too into the game himself. When Peter made the winning shot, he jumped from his seat and hollered. “Yes!” He beamed with pride for Peter and was glad he was actually having fun.

 

“Is that all, sir?”

 

Tony steadied himself, straightening his sleeves. “Yes, thank you.” Before the video cut, Tony didn't miss the way that Peter looked at his teammate as he walked away. Even with the visual gone, the look in his eyes seemed to be burned into Tony's vision. He blinked and shook his head, sitting down to try to get some work done in the next 15 minutes.

 

–

 

Peter made it a point to not play so well the second time, wanting the game to last longer and to enjoy more drinks and time with his partner. If Harry also had a few more and got a little more bold with his touches, then that was just a bonus.

 

They still won, but only by a couple of cups. The tension of the match seemed to make the victory even more explosive. He and his teammate jumped together and hurled a few well-meaning insults at the losing team. In his excitement, Harry put his hands on Peter's face and pulled him in for a quick, celebratory kiss.

 

Peter was caught off guard, but it was over before he could respond. He just stared, unsure of how to react. He saw Harry's wide smile fade and he leaned back in, hands still in place. The second kiss was much slower. Peter tilted his head upward for better contact and was rewarded with one hand moving down to his waist, pulling him in.

 

In the back of his mind, something was telling him to pull away. He hadn't come here for that. Think of Tony, think of Wade.. But his head was swimming and the boy in front of him was so distracting. He wasn't going to do anything, it was just a kiss..

 

If it hadn't been so good, he might have heard the catcalling and hollering coming from all around him. A couple of people had insisted they get a room and apparently Harry thought that was a good idea. Peter followed him, hand in hand as they walked down the hallway. They stopped in a quiet corner and Harry pinned him against the wall with his body. Little did he know how easy it would be for Peter to push him away and take control, but he surprised himself when he thought that he didn't want to do that.

 

Harry's lips were on his ear, nipping and tugging as he spoke. “God, you're gorgeous...” His hands snaked from his waist down around Peter's ass.

 

No amount of super-human strength would be able to hold in the sounds that Peter was making, gasps and small growls. He could feel his muscles relaxing and the room was starting to tilt so he let his eyes slip closed. His own hands grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him closer.

 

–

 

Tony was ready when the next video popped up, but not ready for the content. Peter was pressed against the wall, head thrown back, fingers digging into another man's shirt. Tony inhaled softly, eyes darting across the screen, unsure where to look first.

 

Watching Peter being devoured by some random stranger sent a flurry of feelings through him and he had to tell himself not to be angry. They had talked about Peter also being with Wade, so maybe the kid thought that meant he could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. Tony sighed, palms pressing into his eyes. He needed to just trust Peter.

 

A loud moan sent shivers down Tony's spine and he turned off the feed before he could get himself into any trouble.

 

–

 

Harry's mouth moved back to Peter's, moving almost in slow motion, tongues lazily caressing each other. When Harry rolled his hips, he swallowed all of the noises that escaped. “Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable...”

 

When Harry pulled back, Peter stayed put, hand still clinging to the shirt in front of him. He bit his lip, his nervousness must have been obvious. “I don't know.. I mean, I'm not-” Peter should just tell the boy that he was seeing someone.. He should have just walked away.

 

“Shhh...” Harry leaned back in, hand rubbing circles on Peter's back to ease his mind. “We're not gonna do anything you don't want. It's just that... A lot of people are watching us right now and I thought that you would be more comfortable somewhere more private.”

 

Peter looked around and noticed several pairs of eyes on the two of them and his cheeks turned red. He nodded, agreeing that he would rather not be stared at. “Okay.” He vaguely wondered how they were going to find a quiet place, the entire house was overflowing with people. Surely every room was occupied by then.

 

As if reading his mind, Harry pulled out a small key ring from his pocket. “Don't worry, I know just the place.” Up stairs and at the end of the hall, he unlocked a bedroom door, sliding them both inside, using Peter's body to shut the door behind them.

 

Peter was thankful for the door and the warm body holding him up, because his knees had gone weak from the walk up the stairs. He heard a soft click and immediately there were lips on his to calm him. “Just so no one bothers us.” He smiled softly before taking Peter's lips in his, gently brushing against them, making Peter stretch his neck for more.

 

A hand moved to the back of Peter's neck, fingers brushing against the short hairs on his neck as they helped lift him higher. His eyes rolled back as he felt a tongue against his, slowly making its way deeper into him while another hand teased his stomach.

 

He wanted to run his hands through the messy brown hair, but his arms were so heavy. He settled for placing them on Harry's hips, using that to align them and gently move together.

 

With a soft groan, Harry moved his hands back to Peter's ass, lifting him in one solid heft. Peter draped his hands around Harry's neck and moved his hips side to side experimentally, gasping as he felt Harry's teeth biting into his neck.

 

He kissed around the bite mark, silently cursing the thick jeans that were keeping him from the soft flesh under his hands. “Peter..” He licked up the shorter boy's neck, taking his earlobe into his mouth, nipping and pulling, finding that the boy really, really enjoyed that. Peter could feel how hard they both were and they only got harder as his body jerked and jolted with every touch.

 

He couldn't even form words, he could only turn his head to connect their lips again, their new angle making it totally different than before. Maybe it was because the room was spinning already, or because he was just so wrapped up in the wet kiss, but he didn't even notice they were moving until Harry laid him down on the bed across the room.

 

“Wha-” He was cut off by warm lips and couldn't really remember what he was going to say anyway.

 

“Just getting comfortable, Peter.” He scooted Peter's body further up the bed so that only their feet were sticking off the edge. He had one knee between Peter's thighs, the other off to the side. “Don't worry, I've got you...”

 

Peter's arms fell to the side as lips and teeth grazed along his stomach, his t-shirt pushed up and out of the way. “I can't.. I have a boyfriend..” Harry's tongue flicked into his navel and his thumbs rubbed the dips next to Peter's hip bones.

 

His breathing was shallow and fast, his face turning red as he spoke. He arched his hips involuntarily as he rubbed his cheek into the pillow. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open..

 

The motivation he needed came in the form of Harry's hand sliding into his boxers. He hadn't realized his pants had been undone, and suddenly he felt more alert. “Wait..” He should be doing that.. He should be at home, with Tony. With Wade.. “I have-”

 

“A boyfriend. I know.” His hand stayed in place, slowly stroking, while he kissed his way up Peter's body to his lips to silence him. “Smile for the camera, Peter.”

 

Peter kissed him for a moment before focusing again. “What?” What the hell was he talking about?

 

Harry moved to his ear, ignoring Peter's hands gently pushing against his arms as he guided Peter's attention to a computer on a desk across from the bed. “I wonder what Tony Stark will pay for this video..?”

 

–

 

When the next update came, Tony almost turned it off immediately. He saw the older boy, Harry, on top of Peter as they kissed in an incredibly intimate moment. He felt anger and jealousy bubbling up within him. Just before he told Friday to end the transmission, he heard the boy's question and understood his intention. “Get me a suit. Now!”

 

He should have listened to Friday in the first place, should have at least stepped in when he realized that Peter had too much to drink, but he didn't and now Peter was in trouble. Normally, he would say that Peter could take care of himself, but for whatever reason, it didn't look that way.

 

Tony was already suited up and out the window. “Do we have offense capabilities with the drone?”

 

“No, sir. We are locked into reconnaissance mode. Shall I continue video?”

 

“Yes and get it unlocked!” If they could access the battle functions of the drone, at least he could taser the guy or something. Anything.

 

As the video played, it only fueled the rage in him. “What's our ETA?”

 

“Three minutes, twelve seconds.”

 

–

 

Peter kicked his legs as much as he could, but unfortunately, that wasn't much. Harry started nudging his pants and boxers down, stepping off of the bed to remove them completely, using Peter's movements against him. Peter managed to roll himself onto his side, but he was so dizzy, he couldn't sit up. He wanted to go home..

 

“Oh, no, baby.. Stay with me.” Harry flipped him back onto his back and settled between his legs, hands pinning Peter's wrists to the bed. “Come on, Peter.. I can make you feel so good..” He ground down against the bare skin below him, but rough texture of his pants not as pleasant as his hands had been.

 

“Stop..” Peter whispered between breaths, barely able to get the word out. “Please, st-” He was cut short by another deep, demanding kiss and didn't have the energy to move anymore, all of his limbs felt like boulders. He let his head be pressed into the pillow by insistent lips, eyes rolling back, too heavy to keep open anymore.

 

Harry pulled back, holding Peter's wrist in the air then letting it go, satisfied when it fell to the bed with no resistance. His eyes were completely closed and the only sounds coming from him were soft breaths. He ran his thumb over Peter's lips, admiring the view. He smiled to himself. Not only was he was going to make a ton of money blackmailing Tony Stark for the video he was making, he also got to do whatever he wanted to Peter, who really was beautiful. He had to give it to him, the billionaire had good taste..

 

Suddenly, the window of his bedroom shattered, sending him jumping off the bed. Before he knew what was going on, Iron Man was stalking toward him, grabbing him by the throat.

 

His eyes went wide and pain shot through him as he was slammed into the wall and lifted off of the ground. “Give me one good reason not to crush you right now.”

 

He could only gasp and kick as everything started to go black around him.

 

“Sir, perhaps we should check on Mr. Parker?” Friday was trying to politely remind him not to kill the boy, but she wasn't wrong. He let his grip loosen and set Harry down, but didn't let go.

 

“If I ever see your face again, if PETER ever sees your face again, it will be the last time anyone ever sees you.” He could see the reflection of his glowing eyes in Harry's and knew that his threat was taken seriously.

 

The boy nodded and Tony shoved him against the wall, knocking him out. He might not kill him, but he deserved a beating. He shot a quick beam over to the boy's computer, destroying any evidence of what had happened.

 

Tony forgot about him quickly as he turned to Peter. Stepping out of the suit, he rushed to the bed, hands reaching out to check his vitals when he realized the kid was completely limp.

 

Tony took a moment to gently re-dress Peter, putting his suit jacket on him as well before getting back into the Iron Man suit. He picked him up, holding him against his chest. He held him tight as they prepared for the quick journey to Tony's penthouse. “I've got you, kid.” His hand ran softly along the side of Peter's face.

 

“Drone, get over here.” He took the flying spider and placed it on Peter's chest, underneath is shirt. “Friday, I need a full analysis. Vital signs, blood work, constant updates.” As soon as the drone was locked on, they took off, Tony using the suits technology to keep Peter warm as he flew low and slow.

 

“Yes, sir.” If Tony didn't know any better, he would have thought he hear worry in her voice.

 

“What do the reports say?” Tony looked down at Peter. It was his fault that this had happened, he needed to know how bad it was.

 

“Preliminary assessment shows a large quantity of gamma-hydroxybutyrate, sir. His blood alcohol concentration is .19, but is decreasing rapidly. Should I alert the medical team?”

 

“No. He just needs to rest.” They flew silently after that, Tony pulling Peter closer to his chest. He looked so small and young, curled up in his arms, wearing his large jacket. When they got back to Tony's place, he curled them up on the bed, holding Peter as he slept off the drugs and booze. Tomorrow was going to be rough..

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings that haven't already popped up. Thanks to everyone that stuck through all of the angst to get back to a happy ending.
> 
> Not that this is the end! I've got a few more kinks I want to explore with them both separately and together, but at least they're all happy.
> 
> For now :)

The first thing Peter felt was the soft linen against the exposed parts of his skin. The second thing he felt was everything else. As soon as he moved, his head started pounding and his stomach lurched. He slid off the bed with a loud thud and was lucky to find there was a small waste basket waiting for him.

 

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder as he heaved. “Hey, kid.” He groaned in response, leaning back against the side of the bed. “How do you feel?”

 

“Ugh..” He didn't know where to start. He felt like shit.

 

“Take these. Drink this.” He handed Peter two white pills and a cold glass filled with a bright, orange slush. “It'll help.”

 

He really didn't want to, but felt like it wasn't a suggestion so he took the pills dry and then took a tentative sip. Tony was right, the chill soothed his throat and the citrus replaced the bad taste in his mouth.

 

“Better?”

 

Peter half-expected a sarcastic, teasing expression, but when he finally looked up he saw nothing but patience and kindness. It almost made him feel worse. He just nodded.

 

“We need to talk...”

 

“I'm sorry..” He looked down to the ground, cheeks red.

 

“What?” Tony sounded genuinely surprised at the apology. “You don't need to apologize.”

 

“Yes, I do!” He looked up again. “I snuck out to a party- I drank WAY too much.. Like..” Tony was about to cut him off as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I.. I don't even know how I got here, too much.” Looking down at himself, Tony had even re-dressed him in a t-shirt and pajama pants at some point. He was so embarrassed at how he'd lost control and didn't remember.

 

Tony's mouth opened, but quickly shut as if he was thinking of what to say. He tried again, after a moment. “What's the last thing you do remember?”

 

“Um...” Tony's calmness was really starting to unnerve him. “I don't know, I was just drinking. I think I was playing a game?”

 

“Do you remember meeting anyone?”

 

Peter thought back as hard as he could when he remembered a pair of piercing blue eyes. “Yeah.” Tony waited quietly for him to continue. “I remember a guy..” His stomach sank and he looked away, afraid of what Tony was going to say to him.

 

“Harry.” The name burned rolling off his tongue.

 

Peter nodded, cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he recalled being fondled in the hallway. “We kissed..” He drew a shaky breath. “After that.. Nothing. I'm so sorry, Tony. It was stupid and I didn't mean to-”

 

“Peter, stop. Stop. Look at me.” He waited until he had the boy's full attention. “You didn't do anything wrong. I need you to understand that.”

 

Peter didn't like his tone. “Why? Did something happen?” He leaned forward. “Did I do something?” He'd cheated on Tony, and the man was never going to forgive him, he just knew it.

 

“You didn't do anything.”

 

“Then tell me what happened.” There was a knot in Peter's stomach and it was growing with every second.

 

Tony rubbed his eyes. “You didn't drink too much.” He was going to interrupt, but Tony stopped him. “He drugged you.”

 

Peter was confused. “What? Why would he..?”

 

“He knew who you were. He was going to record you two sleeping together and blackmail me.”

 

“Did we..?” Peter felt like he was going to be sick.

 

“No..” Peter could tell by the tone in his voice that by 'no', he meant something more like 'almost'.

 

“How did you find me?” Had he called Tony? He didn't remember and it scared him.

 

Tony sighed, leaning back against the side of the bed frame, shoulder to shoulder with Peter. “Your drone was with you and Friday noticed you were out of range. I should have gotten there earlier, I just.. You looked so happy and I thought you needed a night off..”

 

“You saw?” Peters eyes snapped up.

 

“I just wanted to keep an eye on you. I only checked in every 15 minutes, I thought you were having a good time..” Tony's voice gave out a little. “I didn't realize or I would have gotten there sooner..”

 

Heavy tears finally fell from his eyes like stones. Tony had seen him like that before, with Wade. He'd wanted it that time, but not now. When Tony's hand squeezed his shoulder, he lost it, collapsing against his strong chest. He'd been so stupid, thinking he could go out, letting someone else kiss him.. Someone that wasn't even Wade.

 

“What happened at Wade's?”

 

“He was with someone else..”

 

Tony sighed, gripping Peter tighter. “You should get some more sleep.” He helped Peter back into the bed, hand stroking his hair as the boy quickly gave in. He changed out the small wastebasket and put a fresh bottle of water on the beside table before pulling on a new shirt, walking out the door.

 

When he got to Wade's apartment, he didn't bother knocking. He activated his freshly cleaned gauntlet and punched through the deadbolt, sending chunks of door and wall flying back.

 

Wade was on his feet in an instant, ready to fight as always. Simon jumped back against the far end of the couch, eyes wide at the intrusion.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The irony of the situation was not lost on Tony, having repeated the same thing that Wade said to him after he'd hurt Peter.

 

“Jesus, Tony! You scared the shit out of me.” Wade relaxed. “Not literally.” He shrugged. “Almost literally.” Wade glanced over at Simon and put his hand up. “Relax, he's a friend. Sort of.”

 

“Who the hell is that?” Tony motioned with his gloved hand and the boy flinched. Tony looked down at his hand and let out an exasperated sigh, putting the iron glove away as he stepped fully inside the room.

 

“A friend.”

 

“A friend?” Tony looked at him with an incredulous stare. “Are you two together?”

 

“How is that your business?” Wade stared right back. Who did Tony think he was, busting into **his** apartment, demanding answers about **his** relationships?

 

“Do you have any idea what you've done?”

 

Wade knew. He would never be able to forget the look in Peter's eyes, but he wasn't about to take shit from Tony Stark about it. “It's not my job to keep your boyfriend happy.”

 

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Tony took a step forward, invading Wade's space, challenging the older man. “Don't you love him?”

 

Wade looked down at the shorter man, a desperate look on his face. “How can you ask me that?”

 

Tony pushed past him, pacing. “He feels the same way. Just in case you were wondering.”

 

Wade spun on his heels. “What?”

 

Tony's eyebrows shot up. “Yeah. That's what I said.” Tony's hands moved as he spoke. “I told him to come tell you and so he did, only to find you with some kid that-” He motioned loudly to the quiet boy on the couch, watching them cautiously. “Don't think he didn't notice, looks like you basically tried to clone him. Do you know what that did to him?”

 

Wade sat against the back of the couch, letting his eyes close. Peter had come last night to tell Wade that he loved him? He'd assumed it was just to apologize, to beg Wade to stop ignoring him. Either way, the boy hadn't stuck around long enough to say anything.

 

Tony continued. “He freaked. I picked him up in **Philadelphia** at a house party, two minutes away from getting date-raped because **you hurt** him so badly he had to get wasted to get over it.”

 

Simon piped up, looking over the back of the couch. “..Should I go?” He didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew he was causing them problems and he felt bad about it.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony and Wade spoke at the same time, Wade giving him a hard stare. “He doesn't have anywhere else to go, **that's** why he's here.”

 

“You need a place to stay?” Tony asked harshly and the kid nodded. He pulled out his phone, dialing. “How long?” He asked as it rang.

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“I'm sending someone down. Set him up at the Four Seasons for two weeks and make sure he has everything he needs while he's there.” He slid his phone back into his pocket. He stared at the boy, wondering why he was still sitting. “Well? Go.”

 

Simon looked to Wade, unsure if it was okay or if he should. “Go ahead. I'll call you later.” With Wade's blessing, the boy stepped over the debris and out the door, leaving them to talk.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“No thanks to you. Let's go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“To see Peter. We're going to get this sorted. Now.”

 

Wade shook his head. “Why?” He didn't see the point. “So, Peter loves me. Whoopee. Did you forget that you two are together? Makes it kind of pointless..”

 

“Of all people, I hadn't guessed **you** would be so closed-minded.” Wade looked at Tony like he was offended. “He loves us both. I'm willing to give him what he wants if you are.”

 

Wade looked at him like he had two heads, but his eyes drifted to the side as he considered what Tony was saying. “How would that even work?”

 

“We've done it before.” Tony arched an eyebrow, shrugging.

 

“That was just sex. You're talking about a relationship. With the three of us.”

 

“No. I'm talking about two relationships. No offense, but you're not my type.” Tony was relaxing a little, glad that Wade was at least listening to him. “Look, there's a lot to figure out and we all need to talk, but is it something you'd even consider?”

 

Wade nodded and he followed Tony out to his car. “What happened last night?”

 

“He was upset, he went to a party. Someone there recognize him, roofied him and was going to tape it to blackmail me.” Tony continued, sensing Wade's anxiety. “He's fine, I got there before anything happened. It's a quick trip when you're flying at Mach 5. He's sleeping it off.”

 

At Wade's suggestion, they stopped to grab lunch on the way. It was always a good bet that Peter was hungry and especially if he was going to be hung over, he'd want food. After a previous drinking contest, they'd notice two things: It didn't take Peter quite as much to get drunk and that Wade healed enough to avoid a hangover and Peter didn't. Poor kid..

 

Tony started to unpack the food, letting Wade check on Peter.

 

When Peter's eyes started to open, he thought he was dreaming as a familiar face came into view. His head was still a little sore, but nothing like it had been. “Wade?”

 

“I'm here, baby boy.” Wade smiled down at him, so glad to see him again. He felt it starting to slip away as he realized that Peter didn't seem happy to see him. “What's wrong?”

 

Peter sat up slowly. “Why are you here?”

 

“Tony and I talked. He told me why you came by last night.” Peter listened intently. “That kid you saw, his name's Simon.. He's just a friend. He got kicked out of his house and he needed a place to stay.”

 

“So, you two didn't..?”

 

Wade sighed. “We did. Just once. I was drunk, he looked like you..”

 

Peter knew he had no right to be upset, but he was. Not at Wade, but at himself as he remembered the hurt and anger that shot through him when he saw the boy. He had done that to Wade. He was so stupid, bragging about how happy they were without seeing that it was hurting him so much.

 

“I don't love him.” He put his hand under Peter's chin. “I love **you**. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner..”

 

Peter smiled. “I love you too. I was going to tell you last night, I just.. I saw him and I panicked. I thought you wanted to replace me.” _Like I replaced you.._ Peter thought to himself.

 

Wade laughed a little. “Baby boy, no one could replace you.” He pulled Peter in for a kiss and they both sighed, releasing so much tension and anxiety in just a few seconds. “Come on, we've got food and a lot to talk about.”  
  
“Is Tony here?” Wade nodded and Peter smiled. They'd talked. Was it really going to happen? Could he really be with both of them?

 

When they walked in the kitchen, Peter moved to stand next to Tony, checking out the spread of Mediterranean food they'd gotten, breathing in the smell of the delicious spices. Tony placed a small kiss on his cheek while Wade's hand slid across his lower back as he passed by and Peter felt warmth spreading across him from both places.

 

“Fill up a plate and come sit down. We need to talk.” Tony went to sit down, his own plate already filled with his favorites.

 

When Peter joined them in the living room, it took him a moment to notice the new couch and he blushed a little, thinking about what Tony had said before about punishing him. Maybe Wade would help hold him down while Tony spanked him..

 

As if able to read Peter's mind, Tony smirked. “Keep it in your pants, kid..”

 

Peter tried to look innocent, but it just turned into a laugh as he started to eat, almost moaning as he bit into a piece of chicken smothered in a tangy sauce. He knew Wade had picked the food since everything in front of him was exactly what Peter would have chosen.

 

“Let's get down to business.” Tony took a sip of water. “I want to make sure we all understand what's being proposed here.” Wade and Peter nodded, listening. “I want to be with Peter, Wade wants to be with Peter, but Wade and I don't want to be together without Peter. Right?”

 

Everyone agreed. It made sense to Peter, Wade and Tony didn't really know each other, so they wouldn't be spending time together really without Peter. He hoped a little that eventually they could get closer, but he wouldn't push them.

 

“We need to set some boundaries. I'll start. I don't want Peter with anyone other than us. Agreed?” Wade nodded. “Peter?”

 

“Y-yeah..” His heart was racing. It was really happening. They were going to make it work. The two of them were all that he had ever wanted.

 

“Is there anything you don't want us doing without you?” Tony asked to Wade.

 

He had to think about it for a moment. “If something might hurt him, I want to be there.” He saw Peter smiling in agreement and it was contagious. “What about you?”

 

“Same. Also, I want everyone to get tested immediately.” So far, they were all in agreement about everyone's wishes. They all wanted to forego dealing with condoms if they could and Wade was incredibly thankful that he hadn't risked it with Simon the other night.

 

“What if one of you gets jealous? Or mad?” Peter wanted to make sure they were both going to be able to share him without any major problems.

 

“It's going to happen eventually.” Tony shrugged. “We'll deal with it. Just don't spend a week with one of us without even talking to the other..” Tony smiled wickedly. “And don't let him tire you out so much that we can't have any fun..”

 

“I'll make time for both of you, I promise.” Peter nodded enthusiastically. He would do his best.

 

“We know, baby boy.” Wade picked up a large piece of meat and fed it to Peter lovingly, encouraging him to finish eating.

 

When they were done, Peter had wrapped his arms around Wade, having missed him so much. Tony cleared their plates, letting the two have their cuddle time. While he was in the kitchen, he plunked a large, square ice cube into his glass and poured himself one of his finest bourbons. “I'll give you guys some space.” He completely understood that the two of them needed to do some making up and didn't want to get in the way. He was going to work on one of his projects until they were done.

 

Peter leaned up to whisper in Wade's ear, smiling as Wade nodded. He called out to Tony as he ran over, the man barely had his hand on the doorknob. “Wait!” Peter kissed him and when Tony turned to leave, assuming it was a goodbye kiss, Peter's hand on his arm didn't move. “Stay.” Peter looked up at him sweetly. “I want you to stay. If you want to..”

 

Tony looked back over to Wade and saw him nod, so he let Peter pull toward the bedroom, Wade standing up front his place on the couch to follow behind them. Peter tugged a chair from the corner over to the end of the bed and motioned for Tony to sit down.

 

Peter crawled onto the bed, on his knees in front of Tony while Wade settled in behind him, resting his head on Peter's shoulder to speak to Tony. “Peter wants you to tell us what to do.” Peter held Wade's grip on his waist to keep him from doing anything before they've been told to.

 

“Is that so?” Tony smirked a little. Peter did love to be bossed around.

 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded.

 

“And you?” Tony wanted to make sure that Wade would also enjoy it.

 

“Yes, sir.” He mimicked Peter, a wicked smile on his face and Tony could see the boy between them shiver.

 

“Strip him.” He put up his hand to halt them before they began. “Slowly..” He brought his glass up to his lips, watching Wade's hands dance across Peter's stomach as the boy laid his head back on Wade's chest.

 

When he got the shirt up to Peter's chest, he let his calloused thumbs brush across the boy's nipples and he took a deep breath, chest arching into the touch. He grabbed the short sleeves and pulled the shirt over Peter's head and in front of him, sliding it down his arms. Once it was past the boy's hands, he twisted it once to gather it and pulled back across Peter's neck, pinning the boy's head to his chest with the fabric.

 

Peter gasped and dug his fingers in to Wade's pants, the pressure on his throat entirely too soft for him. Wade held him still as he kissed the boy's ear, Peter tilting his head as much as he could, wanting to feel Wade's tongue. Wade let the shirt fall from his hands and Peter stumbled forward a little, only caught by Wade's hands at the front of his pants.

 

Wade tugged at the drawstrings, loosening them before slowly slipping his hands inside. They rubbed the soft skin of Peter's thighs, working the pants and boxers down as he moved lower. Peter tried to shift his hips to sneak a touch or even just a brief brush of Wade's hands against his hardness, but Wade avoided him, purposely teasing.

 

“Turn around, lose the pants.” The boy stood on the bed, kicking the pants off of his calves before turning around to face Wade, back on his knees. “I want to see you stretch him.”

 

Wade kissed Peter, his hands massaging the perfection that was Peter's backside, kneading the soft skin. He pulled one hand back just long enough to lick it before putting it back, spreading his cheeks, exposing him for Tony to see his finger circling the boy's tightness.

 

Tony had the perfect view, sitting just lower than the two on the bed, looking up at the firm ass in front of him. With Wade holding him open, Tony could see the muscles flexing around Wade's finger as it slid inside easily, all the way to his palm in a single motion.

 

Peter was letting out soft moans as he arched his back, pushing his hips back against Wade's fingers and Tony could see his cock bouncing through the part in his legs. It took no time at all to add another, Wade twisting his wrist, but letting Peter do most of the work. He kept the fingers inside the boy while he brought his other hand up to Peter's mouth.

 

“Suck.” Tony chirped helpfully, licking his own lips as he watched, Peter's head turning to the side so that he could see.

 

Once they were wet, Wade moved them back down, putting in his third and forth fingers at the same time. Each hand's fingers pulled him from a different direction, more effectively loosening him than if it had been four fingers on the same hand.

 

Wade looked down and then back to Tony, stretching him wide open for the man to see. Tony couldn't help himself, sliding two of his own fingers into the wide opening. He pushed down and forward, finding Peter's prostate right away.

 

Peter's body clenched as he shuddered, but Wade held him in place, keeping him opened for Tony to continue. Wade could feel Peter's teeth against his skin through his shirt, hands grabbing his legs, as Tony petted him.

 

“Hold this.” He put his glass of bourbon in Peter's hand and it trembled, the ice clinking against the glass with every tremor. “Don't spill it.” Tony leaned forward further, whispering something in Wade's ear that Peter couldn't hear.

 

Peter tightened his grip and he stilled his hips, focusing on staying still. Tony added two more fingers from his now empty left hand, tugging Peter even wider, stretching up and down while Wade worked him side to side.

 

The men took turns delving into him until Peter was dripping, his free hand holding onto Wade's thigh for dear life, not daring to touch himself without permission, though he obviously so desperately wanted to. A few more deep touches and he was overwhelmed, spurting across the bed, Wade and himself, the glass in his hand shattering.

 

“Fuck!” Tony jumped back, startled as bourbon exploded above his head. Wade flinched, but held Peter steady, wrapping his hands around his waist. Once Tony got over the initial shock, he grabbed Peter's hand, looking it over.

 

“You okay, baby boy?” Wade ignored the dull pain in his leg where Peter had been gripping him tightly, tilting the boy's head to look up at him.

 

“Hmm..” Peter hummed against him, eyes closed, but smiling. “I'm great..”

 

Wade helped Peter into his lap before sitting down on the chair just a couple of feet away while Tony had stepped away to pull a first aid kit from the bathroom. Peter watched Tony calmly pulling glass shards out of his palm, still a little dazed.

 

The boy's uninjured hand stroked Wade's jaw as he kissed the man lightly, feeling so secure in his arms. He pulled away only so that he could reach out to Tony as he cleaned his wound, fingers running through his hair appreciatively.

 

How had he gotten so lucky to have two amazing men that took such good care of him?

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Finally, the threesome we've all been waiting for! Full on DP (And I don't mean Deadpool).
> 
> I'm marking this story finished because this is a good stopping point and I have other stories I want to work on (A sequel to God Save the Outcasts mostly). That said, I have a few more kinks and things I will probably add to this over time, but I don't want anyone waiting around for them.

Once Tony was done wrapping Peter's hand, he settled between Wade's legs. “Do you want to go to bed?”

Peter shook his head sleepily. Sex always took it out of him, thanks to his enhanced sensitivity, but he didn't want to fall asleep. “Just need a minute..”

Tony rested his head on Peter's lap as the boy took a break. “When you're ready, I want to try something.” He stroked Peter's thigh softly. “If you're okay with it..” Peter picked his head up curiously. “I want you to take both of us.”

Peter smiled softly and nodded. As much as he'd wanted to make up with Wade, he wanted Tony with them as well.

Wade chuckled a little, looking down at the sweet boy on his lap. “Baby boy, he means both of us.” He looked into Peter's eyes, trying to make the intention more obvious. “At the same time..”

Both men could see the exact moment that realization struck and Peter understood that he didn't mean like the last time, simply sharing him. His smile fell and his eyes widened as he looked between the two men.

“We don't have to..” Tony misunderstood, taking his shock for rejection.

“No, no-” Peter could feel the tiredness leaving him, excitement replacing it. “I want to..” His senses were back on edge as the looked at the two men, remembering the way they were stretching him so wide as he made sense of the request. “Please, I want to..” It only took a moment for his youth to show itself through his excitement. “..How?”

Wade groaned and pulled Peter into a harsh kiss. How, after all of the things they had done together, could Peter still be so innocent? He doubted that quality would ever fade away, at least he hoped it wouldn't.

Tony stood, pulling the blanket from the bed, onto the floor to cover the broken glass. Wade set Peter down gently down on the silk sheets, stepping to the side of the bed next to Tony. Wade moved behind Tony, reaching around to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Is this okay?” He did want to overstep any boundaries that Tony might have about their interactions.

Tony nodded, letting Wade remove his shirt as he worked his own belt, kicking his shoes off at the same time. Peter lay propped on the bed, watching them intently. Once Tony was naked, he turned his attention to Wade, sliding his t-shirt off easily, letting his eyes really take in the sight of the man's body.

Once you got past the rough texture of his skin, Wade's body was just about perfect. Tony let his hands trail down the well-defined muscles to Wade's jeans, the man kicking out of them as soon as Tony had them to his knees.

Tony took a good, long look at Wade's half-hard dick and could understand why Peter liked it. It was thick and heavy and he could only imagine how full it made the smaller boy feel. Tony himself was longer, but more lean, able to bury deeper in Peter, filling him in a different way. He turned his attention back to Peter, thinking about how good it was going to be for him to feel them both.

Wade sat down first, resting against the headboard, just like the first time they'd been together, beckoning Peter to his lap. “A little help?” He looked down at his lap and then back at Peter.

Peter licked his lips, wasting no time in getting his lips on Wade, taking him in. Behind the boy, Tony had grabbed the lubrication and continued to open Peter up, making sure he was well-slicked before pulling him off of Wade.

Tony reached past Peter, rubbing a generous amount of the oil on Wade, a little startled by the feeling. He hadn't thought about the jagged scarring and how it would rake against his skin.. He looked up to Wade to see a small smirk, as if he knew what was going through Tony's mind.

“What do I do?” Peter looked back to Tony for guidance, pulling him out of his thoughts as he slid his hand away.

Tony just smiled. “Turn around.”

Peter did as he was instructed, turning his back to Wade. Peter took a moment to get comfortable with Wade inside of him, strong thighs stabilizing and exposing him. The man's hands were running up and down his arms, rubbing the boy's shoulders to help his muscles loosen.

Tony gave him time to relax before he moved in, pressing a well-manicured finger against Peter's entrance, sliding in next to Wade. He pressed down on Peter's abs to keep him from bucking away. If he had to estimate, he'd say the boy was probably stretched as far as with the gauntlet. He'd been begging for more then, but they were about to find out just how much more he could actually take.

Tony tugged gently away from Wade, trying to make room for himself in the tightness as he added a second finger. He leaned forward, kissing Peter softly, not wanting to stimulate him too much before they had a chance to really get started. “Is this okay?”

Peter nodded, breathing heavily as Tony opened him up. “I can do m-more..”

Tony kissed him again, sliding in a third finger, feeling it slipping against Wade inside the boy. “Good boy.” He kept planting small kisses against Peter's lips, not letting the boy get closer as his hand runs up Peter's body. “You're so beautiful, Peter..” He dragged his coarse facial hair across Peter's jaw. “So perfect..”

Peter sighed and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt so full and surrounded, hands roaming all over him as Tony called him beautiful and he shivered, goosebumps running down his entire body, only heightening the sensations.

When Tony felt like the boy was ready, he sat back a little, taking a deep breath as he coated himself. He could hear Wade whispering in Peter's ear. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. P-please. I'm ready..” Peter watched Tony through his dark eyelashes as he felt Tony pressing against him.

“It's okay, baby boy..” Wade's hands were holding tightly across his chest, keeping him grounded as he spoke.

Tony gave a shallow thrust, hissing as he slipped inside and Peter tensed. “Wait..” He stopped, rubbing the hardened muscles of Peter's thigh, waiting for him to adjust. Peter let out a shaky breath, eyes squeezed closed as they all waited. After a couple of minutes, Peter shook his head. “I'm sorry..”

Tony looked to Wade, a little worried. “For what?” Wade kissed his ear softly as he spoke.

“I can't- It's too much..” His breathing was picking up and a tear slipped down his cheek as his hands gripped Wade's.

“Shh.. You can do it, I know you can.” Wade squeezed his hands, encouraging him and he looked to Tony as if to say 'just give me a minute'. “You're doing so well, Peter..” He knew that Peter would use his words if he needed to. He was fairly certain the boy didn't want to stop, he just needed a little help.

Peter sniffled. “Do you like it? Does it feel good?” Peter's bright eyes stared at him, his insecurity showing so clearly.

Wade kissed him, slowly and deeply before pulling back to speak to him. “You have no idea how good this feels.” Wade shifted his hips experimentally, helping Tony to slide in a little deeper with him. “I know it's not easy, you're so tight..” Wade groaned as he bucked again, Tony's hand stroking Peter as the boy responded with a moan. “Fuck, you're so tight.. But I know you can do it. Take as much time as you need. I've got you..”

Peter took a deep breath and focused on relaxing under their touches. He trusted them both completely. He was worried for a moment that they would get frustrated with him and want to stop, but Wade said it felt good for them and they would wait and he believed it.

Wade lifted Peter's hips, sliding out of him just a little. He was thicker at the base, so pulling back gave Tony a little more room to move forward. After a few tries, they found a rhythm between them where Tony would press in as Wade slid out, both watching closely for any signs that Peter needed to stop.

As the pressure lightened up, Peter was able to relax, rocking against Wade's chest as the two men took turns burying deeply into him. “Wait.” Peter asked them to stop once Wade was fully inside of him, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist.

Before they could ask him if he was okay, his ankles were locked together, slowly pulling Tony in at his own pace. The man let himself be pulled in, only giving Peter as much as he wanted to take until he was as far as he could go.

Tony shuddered at the vice-like grip all around him and he attached his mouth to Peter's neck to give it something to do. He sucked and licked, all but rambling against the boy's skin “So perfect, kid..” Tony moved his hips just a little, pleased when he moaned. “I knew you could do it.. I'm so proud of you, Peter..”

“Is it good?” Wade smiled against his ear, loving how eager Peter was to please and be praised.

“It's amazing.” Tony and Wade moved at the same time and they all groaned. “I'm not gonna last long- You feel too good..” Wade trailed off as he and Tony settled into a smooth back and forth, Wade stuttering his movements every now and again so that they were both buried in him at once.

Wade glanced over to Tony, stilling himself as deep as he could go, letting Tony move by himself as he wrapped a hand around Peter's length. He focused all of his efforts on Peter, trusting that Tony would take care of the two of them.

Tony picked up the pace, not worrying about timing or tempo any longer. He pulled Peter closer, wrapping his arms around his and Wade's thighs for leverage, feeling the delicious scrape of Wade's rugged skin against the underside of his cock with each movement.

Tony was thrusting earnestly, Wade's hand stroking him, and Peter could feel both of their lips on him, the combination sending him hurtling over the edge. Peter shuttered and came so hard it streaked up his entire stomach, covering his smooth chest as he tightened his legs' grip around Tony's waist.

The older man kept pushing forward until he felt Wade's thighs clench below him as he buried his face in Peter's hair with a groan. Unable to hold himself back anymore, he pulled out at the last second, taking himself into his hand, releasing onto Peter and Wade's thighs.

Wade gave Peter a moment before lifting him slightly, removing himself as Tony took in the view. The boy was covered in sweat, come all across his body and dripping out of him. It was the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen and Tony was not a sheltered man..

Peter's hand ran down his body, smearing the sticky fluid across his skin, mixing his and Tony's. “Mmm..” He hummed happily as he laid against Wade's broad chest, his hand dipping down between his legs, feeling how open and wet he was. Part of him couldn't believe he'd been able to take both of them, but he did and Tony was proud of him and his entire body felt warm just thinking about it.

“Don't even think of going to sleep, kid.” Tony pulled him in for a kiss before picking him up, carrying him to the bathroom. He sat the boy down on the large stone bench as he turned the water on and heavy, rain-like streams began shooting from both sides at just the right temperature. He gingerly unwrapped Peter's hand, glad to see that the small cuts were no longer bleeding.

Wade took a moment to roll the sheets off the bed before joining them, sliding in behind Peter. Tony took a small handful of shampoo from the dispenser on the wall and began working his fingers through Peter's wet hair while the boy immediately settled back against Wade.

Wade rubbed slowly over Peter's back and shoulders, kneading and pinching the boy's muscles in just the right way to make him sigh. His hands trailed lower, slipping into the cleft of his ass and Peter moaned. “Settle down, I'm just making sure we didn't hurt you..”

“Mm I can't help it.. It feels good.” Peter's body was on edge, making him more responsive to their touches than normal.

Wade teased inside of him gently, feeling for any damage as he helped to clean the boy out and Peter pushed back against him. Thanks to Tony's copious amounts of lube, he felt confident saying that Peter was fine. Peter trying to fuck himself on his finger was another good sign that he was okay.

Peter reached behind himself, grabbing Wade's wrist to keep him from pulling away. “I want to go again.” His eyes flicked to Tony for a moment, a suspicious grin on his face before turning his head to look at Wade. “Unless you can't..”

Tony almost laughed as Peter taunted Wade, knowing very well what he was doing. Wade took a step forward, pinning Peter between their bodies. Tony took the opportunity to kiss the boy slowly, tongues mingling as Wade bucked into the boy, surprising him.

He move quickly and roughly, knowing that Peter was loose and relaxed enough to take it. Hands dug into the boy's muscular hips, pulling him back with every snap and Peter had to stop kissing Tony before he slammed into his face on accident.

Tony let Peter rut against his leg until he was gripping him tightly, on the verge of completion. Peter smiled against his lips when the man reached down to take a hold of him, but quickly began to frown when he realized that Tony wasn't moving. Instead, he'd gripped the base firmly, his other hand pushing the boy back from his body, denying him any further contact.

“Tony..” Peter whined as he leaned forward, wanting to be able to feel the man.

“You want to come?” Tony asked teasingly while Wade shifted his grip, pulling Peter back on him by the elbows so that he had absolutely no way to reach out or touch Tony.

“Pleaaase.” He drew it out, craning his neck to kiss Tony, but the man pulled back.

“Maybe you shouldn't have been so rude, teasing Wade..” He smirked as Wade plunged into him extra deep and the boy cried out. “You should apologize.”

“I'm sorry!” His shoulder muscles stretched as Wade yanked him back by the arms.

“I don't think that's good enough.” Tony squeezed a little tighter and Peter groaned, feeling himself softening ever so slightly. “You were a very bad boy, Peter.”

“Please, I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise.” His wet hair was sticking to his face as he begged.

“What do you think?” Tony looked to Wade.

As much as Wade wanted to torture Peter, he was getting close again. “We can spank him later.”

Tony smiled and began to move his hand as Wade let go of Peter's arms, his hand instantly turning Peter's head to meet him in an over-the-shoulder kiss. They finished together, the water washing it away like it never happened, but Peter could still feel Wade in him, even after he'd pulled out.

Peter turned to Wade, kissing him deeply as they finished washing. “I missed you so much..”

Wade smiled. “Me too.” He brushed Peter's wet hair back from his face. “I'm not leaving again, baby boy.”

Peter reached one arm behind him to grab Tony's arm, wrapping it around his waist, his other arm around Wade's neck. He swayed against Tony, eyes closed against Wade's chest. Wade moved with them and the three men danced slowly under the hot water, in no rush to separate. They'd been separated for too long already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck through the angst and gave their feedback! I hope I can do a sequel to this that addresses whether or not their relationship will work out long term and/or just continue in general, so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
